Winchester Possessed her
by Hollieemma
Summary: *Has been edited* Harry was a quiet girl. She lived her life just as a respectable girl ought to. She went to a Catholic school. Never disobeyed her parents. Excelled in school. That was until the Winchester's joined Arch-Angel Catholic school in Pontbridge, Wales. Mature content. Dean/OC. Sam/OC. Abuse. Smut. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Winchester possessed her

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Harry was a quiet girl. She lived her life just as a respectable girl ought to. She went to church every Sunday. Cooked dinner for her family with her mother every night. Wore skirts below the knee. Had her nose in a book whenever she had the chance. Highly respectable indeed or so people thought. So, the question is… Why would the notorious bad-boy Dean Winchester want a quiet respectable girl like her?

The white lace lamp's light scattered across Harry's room. Her eyes stung with a waking vengeance. She sighs thinking to herself "I know, I know… I didn't want to wake up either." The black and navy uniform that laid on her chair screamed: "GET DRESSED!" At her, so she groggily obliged. The first day back at school is never easy but at least she will get to see her two best friends Lorna and Naomi. They are the best friends she has ever had and they light up her life! They make a normal school day full off adventure and laughter. It's never a dreary day when Lorna and Naomi are around! It's been a hard summer without them but finally, the three musketeers will be reunited today.

Harry looked herself up and down in the long mirror that stood near her wardrobe. Her hands found her waist as she scanned herself from toes to the top of her head. Slowly her eyes drifted from her black school shoes to her black trouser-clad knees, to her neck where her school tie graced her neck and finally to her head. Her face was decorated with two plump rosy cheeks, a prominent freckled nose, round blue eyes, curved lips and puffy blonde hair. This is as good as it's going to get. Huffing, in one swift movement she hooked her bag over her should and sweeps out of her bedroom door.

The staircase that leads to the front door of the house creaked up a storm to Harry's displeasure as she did not want the wrath of her sleeping mother when she returned home. It would be like unleashing Satan. Not fun. Slipping out the front door, her hand pulled her phone and put her earphones in. A smirk jumped on her face as the familiar riff of The Foo Fighters exploded into her brain. It was her little secret.

After a short walk, Harry could see Lorna and Naomi standing outside their form room where they would be registered before classes start for the day. Harry could always recognise Lorna from a mile away from her petite frame, long elven hair with a new bohemian hairstyle daily, her mustard bag and her luscious eyes that reminded Harry of Cleopatra. Then there was Naomi who towered over the two hobbits that were her best friends. Naomi had long chestnut hair that framed her face, long sexy legs that a model would kill for and lastly a gentle smile which bewitched boys with one smirk in their direction. Lorna quickly noticed Harry as she quickly approached. Lorna gasped and skipped over to Harry and pulled her in for a hug.

"Harry Bean! I have missed you so much!" Harry untensed and let out a welcomed sigh.

"I've missed you too Cherry Pie! Naomi come here and give your momma a hug!" The trio of 18-year-olds headed towards their form room. Another day in Catholic school. As the girls laughed and gossiped about their Summer, Sister Charlotte shouted for us to get to form.

Harry surveyed her surroundings; the class hadn't changed much over the summer. The boys were taller, and the girls were the same as always. Nothing of interest caught Harry's eye until her head snapped towards the door as it opened. Behind Sister Abbot stood two boys, one taller than the other. They seemed to be brothers. The taller one had floppy brown hair while the shorter one had light brown hair. 'Who are they?' Harry thought, and Sister Charlotte answered her question.

"Welcome Sam and Dean" Sister Charlotte gushed. Well, maybe this year won't be as boring as Harry thought.

-Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please don't be harsh. I would love to hear some reviews. Expect a chapter or two every few weeks. Thanks! -Hollie xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

"Why are we even in Wales anyway? It's rainy, damp and I miss America! The burgers, the bars, the babes! Come on Sammy! Can't we just skip one hunt?" Dean growled at the Sasquatch that loomed over him. Sam huffed in frustration and flexed his jaw.

"Dean. Stop being such a baby and stop whining. We must complete this mission. Bobby said this was a big one! I'm sure there are some decent girls here that will satisfy you!"

The Impala screeched to a halt at two large iron gates next to a sign that read

"Welcome to Arch-Angel Catholic school. God bless all who enter these holy grounds." Chilling. They parked up around the back behind a shed full of sports equipment and quickly changed into their uniforms that they had acquired on their way into the middle of nowhere. Looking in the car mirror at himself, Dean's eyebrows raised so high they nearly flew off his forehead!

"Shit Sammy! I look like some pretty boy bible basher for sure! I can hardly recognize my sexy self. At least I can pray for my libido to survive this shit-stain of a school." He grumbled. Sam rolled his eyes and pleaded.

"We haven't even gone in yet. Give it a chance Dean, it might not be that bad!" Dean scoffed in reply and grabbed his bag following Sam who was walking up to the stone-carved entrance of Dean's personal hell for a month or so.

They headed into a small room decorated with names of pupils that have excelled in this school. They stared wide-eyed at all the countless names that littered the old crumbly walls of the school reception area. The brother's silence was disrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me?! Excuse me? What are you doing here pupils? You should be in form!" They stood there confused to where this voice was coming from. "Well? Explain yourselves!" Finally, the boys noticed the voice was coming from a short nun in front of them. She looked like a little pudgy tomato wrapped in a nun's habit with sharp eyes peering up at them through her glasses that rested on her pointy nose.

Sam coughed and in a disgruntled manner, he said "Oh I'm sorry Sister we are new students from America. Sam and Dean Winchester. We have never experienced British schooling before so we have no clue what to do."

Satisfied with the response, the pincushion of a nun gasped "Oh well that's quite alright. You must be in Year 12 I believe. Follow me." Sam let out the breath that he had been holding and eyed at Dean to follow the Nun. He obliged while dragging his feet. The short figure lead them to a courtyard which held many green doors that students lingered near.

"Sam, Dean. This is your form room. You will be registered here daily before lessons start. You are expected to arrive at school by 8:45 AM, any later you will be given a detention. The first lesson is from 9 to 10 AM, second is from 10 to 11 AM, from there you will have a break which lasts 30 minutes. Next, the third lesson is from 11:30 to 12:30 PM, the fourth lesson is from 12:30 to 1:30 PM. Then it's lunch which lasts 50 minutes, as you are sixth formers you will be allowed to have lunch and break times off-site. Last but not least the fifth lesson is from 2:20 to 3:20 PM. You will be allowed five minutes between lessons to get to your lesson venue and have toilet breaks. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Good luck boys. Oh, and by the way, I am Sister Abbot. If you need any help with anything, come and find me." With a firm push through the nearest green door, Sister Abbot welcomed them into the classroom. The room was cluttered with pupils.

Every pair of eyes was on them and Sam squirmed a tiny bit while Dean stood there unaffected until he saw a pair of blue piercing eyes at the back of the classroom that took his breath away. Everything else in the atmosphere faded away into irrelevance. His firm mouth fell slightly agape at the striking creature in front of him. Suddenly, Sam's elbow found its way into Dean's ribs and the haze was broken. Dean's eyes fell on another nun that was sitting at an oak desk near a chalkboard.

"Welcome Sam and Dean" The melodic voice chimed. "I am Sister Charlotte Bevan. I am your form tutor. Find a seat anywhere." Sister Charlotte was a short nun but not like Sister Abbot at all. She had skinny legs that peered under her black skirt. She had bright green eyes and feathered red hair. Seemingly, not a stereotypical nun. The boys found a desk and slumped down on the solid wooden chairs.

"What was that?!" Sam screeched at his brother discretely as possible. Dean shrugged and muttered a "Nothing." As he tried not to notice the eyes that he could feel staring holes into his back.

Harry stared at the mysterious boy that had gazed into her eyes. She smiled thinking about his bulging jawline, dusty brown hair, and his gorgeous eyes. Yum. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

"Holy shit Harry! Dean was totally eyeing you up! His brother Sam is one mountain I'd love to climb. Let me at him, Momma!" Naomi all but screamed. Lorna rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend.

"Oh please Naomi, you wouldn't need to climb him! You are around the same height! Ya bloody yeti!" Harry snorted and couldn't contain her laughter at the two.

"Well, at least I won't have to crane my neck looking at him like you two dwarves! Where's Snow White bitches?" Naomi growled in reply and turned away. Lorna's nostrils flared at the taller girl and she turned to face the other away. Harry's giggle ran around the room just as the class settled quietly. All heads whipped around at her and she blushed terribly. She could feel his eyes on her. Her small hands found her puffy hair and she tucked it neatly behind her ear while putting her head down to hide her cripplingly red face.

A buzzer echoed loudly in the classroom and Harry stood with the girls and went to head out the door until Sister Charlotte called her over to the place where she stood by Dean and Sam's desk. Horror masked her face as she realised that she would have to approach the new boys. Lorna smiled widely and threw her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Go get him Harry Bean! See you break time." With a wink from Naomi the door closed and Harry slowly approached the group of peers. As composed as possible Harry smiled at Sister Charlotte.

"Harriet, please could you take the boys to the office to print out their timetables. I noticed that you have Bible study first lesson like the Sam and Dean here so please could you accompany them to that lesson. Here's a late note so you won't get in trouble." Harry gulped and carefully accepted the note from Sister Charlotte's hand.

"Of course, Sister. It is not a problem." She gathered all the courage she could muster and looked up at the brothers in front of her. Her legs jittered as they took her to the door where she held the door open for Sam and Dean.

"Thanks. So, it's Harriet, right?" Sam smiled down at her while Dean walked silently next to his brother.

"Yes, but please call me Harry. I know it sounds odd calling a girl Harry but I hate being called Harriet." She politely addressed the tall figure next to her.

Sam nodded understandably and said "It's not odd. Harry it is then. Do you like this school, Harry?"

"Well…. I didn't want to go here. My father forced me to as he is a pastor in the local church but it isn't as bad as it seems. The nuns can be a bit strict at first but will warm up to you if you behave appropriately. Not to mention you make great friends here! My friends Lorna, Naomi and I will happily help you around the school. Why did you decide to transfer here from America if you don't mind me asking?"

Sam's eyes widened and he rapidly gasped "Um... Our parents are part of the military and our grandmother who we normally stay with died recently. We live here with our aunt now." Harry's eyes filled with sympathy.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I overstepped." She met Dean's eyes and it was like he was staring into her soul.

"It's okay." his manly voice said to her. His voice was like music to her small ears. She smiled kindly at him and he returned it.

They arrived at the office and Harry turned to the pair of muscular men that stood behind her small form.

"I need your last names in order to get your timetables."

"Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester." Even their names were perfect, she gushed to herself. After that, the trio walked to the library which held their first lesson. Bible study. Dean could already tell that this would be the most boring hour of his whole damn life. Harry smiled to herself as she sat at a desk with a Bible and a notepad. In her gut, she could feel that this week would be not as bad as she thought thanks to these new boys.

Hey, people. Hopefully, this chapter is a good addition to the fanfic so far. I'll try to update it as much as possible. Special thanks to my best friends for supporting me and helping me edit my work. Feedback is always appreciated so please review :D Thank you. Hollie x


	3. Chapter 3

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Harry sat on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She wasn't allowed much new technology since her parents didn't approve of it because of their strict Catholic ways. She hated hiding everything from her parents but these things were a part of who she was. The music, the friends, the social media. It is the scaffolding of the person she is. They are supposed to accept that as her parents, they are supposed to love the good and the bad parts of her. A lone tear slid down Harry's red cheek. She sniffled and wiped it away. She can't let them get to her. She is a strong independent woman and she is loved. She will always have Lorna and Naomi, people who love her for exactly who she is.

After assessing her appearance in the mirror like she did every morning, Harry grabbed her bag and sneaked out of the bedroom door. Her small feet had reached halfway down the stairs when she heard a bedroom door creak open. It was father. Harry composed herself and hid the phone that was blasting Lynyrd Skynyrd behind her back.

"Harriet Wheelstream. Come here." Her father stood at the top at the stairs, clad in his pastor robes. Pastor Marvyn Wheelstream. The lead minister of the church in the Pontbridge village in Wales. Harry reached her father and stood there quietly with her hands behind her back. He stared deeply into her eyes and began.

"I heard two new boys have joined your year group. Many of the parents in the village told me they are trouble. Not to mention they are Americans. You know what violence happens in America. So, be a smart girl and stay away from these boys. I don't want you getting mixed up with the wrong people." A scowl instantly jumped onto Harry's brow.

Harry must have drunk a pint of brave in her sleep last night and to her own surprise, she retorted "Father, they have only been at Arch-Angel for two days! Don't be so close-minded!" Harry's tiny hands found her mouth as soon as the last syllable left her lips. Her round eyes swelled with fear as she looked up at her father whose face was tainted red with rage. His building block hands backhanded her face and threw her to the floor. He grabbed her collar pulled her roughly off the towards him.

"Now listen here, little girl. I am the adult and you are the child. As long as you are under my roof you will do as I say, Understood?" Harry muttered a meek "Yes, Sir" and ran towards the front door as soon his touch had left her. Desperate to be free.

Her little legs ran as fast as she could to her form room where she knew her best friends would be waiting for her. Lorna and Naomi both live away from the village so they catch the school bus. They always arrive at school ten minutes earlier than Harry. Lorna and Naomi's familiar faces came into view. Harry stood two metres away from what felt like her only family. Lorna's cat-like eyes widened as she saw the shorter girl standing in front of her. In an instant, Lorna rushed over to Harry and engulfed her in the only hug that could make Harry feel better in that moment. Naomi's tree-like arms wrapped around the two smaller girls. Harry's sniffles subsided enough for her to talk and actually be understood.

"It was father. He threatened me and I talked back to him. He hit me again. I hate him so much." Lorna and Naomi shared a pitiful look together after seeing their best friend in this state.

"Aww baby, why? What was it about?" Naomi asked trying to get to the bottom of this incident so she knew how to make her little cinnamon bun better.

"Sam and Dean." Just as Harry uttered the words a strong cough came from behind the trio of girls. Speak of the devils, the Winchester brothers were there looking right at Harry.

Earlier that day.

Sam and Dean managed to find a little cottage on the outskirts of the village to rent while they stay at Pontbridge to complete a hunt. They were having breakfast in the kitchen. It had an old wooden table in the centre of the room and shelves scattered themselves all over the surrounding walls. In the middle was a white porcelain sink with a window above it which cascaded light around the minute room. The brothers sat directly opposite each other with only Sam's slurps of his coffee echoing through the comfortable silence. Dean's groggy mind drifted to Harry. He had never been so smitten with a girl like this before. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was like an angle. It was embarrassing how he acted a fool around the little pixie of a girl.

"You are thinking about Harry, aren't you?" Sam's voice rang through Dean's empty head, awakening him from his magical daydream. The older brother's eyes enlarged as he processed what the sasquatch across from him said.

"No!" He growled, quick as a flash. A little too quick. Sam laughed and continues.

"I know you are thinking of her. You have been all lovey-dovey around her. Also, there's the fact that you are sitting there with a goofy smile on your smacker!" His laugh flew around the room taunting Dean.

"Let's just go to school." Dean muttered from under his flushed face.

To avoid confusion over their ages, both Winchesters agreed to walk to school instead of driving their beloved Impala. After a short five-minute walk, the boys arrived at the Catholic school which would be their home from home for the next month or so. They walked towards their form room only to see Harry crying. Dean's heart hurt so bad to see Harry upset that without thinking he quickly sped off towards the group of girls leaving Sam behind. They reached the girls and heard Harry say, "Sam and Dean". Sam raised an eyebrow and cough loudly. All heads whipped up towards him and he narrowed his piercing hazel eyes.

Present time.

Silence. All five people were awkwardly looking at each other in hopes of settling the situation. Naomi sighed and looked into Sam's brooding face.

"We can explain, just let me talk to Harry for a moment. Please don't jump to conclusions." Naomi pulled Harry to the side and put her hands on the dwarf's shoulders.

"The only way to settle this is to tell these guys the truth, Harry. I know you like Dean but if he was truly into you, he wouldn't care about your father's actions or judge you differently because of those actions. Trust me, my little Cinnamon bun. It will be okay." Harry sniffles and gives Naomi one last hug. They walk back to the group hand in hand. Sam's eyes flew to Lorna's neck as he noticed she was wearing a pentacle. Sam was intrigued to why Lorna was wearing a pentacle in a Catholic school! He immediately questioned her.

"Lorna… Are you wearing a Pentacle?" Her head shot down to her neck and she instantly shoved the necklace back into her shirt.

"Uh well… Okay, I am a Wiccan. The upward point of the star is representative of the spirit. The other four points all represent an element; earth, air, fire, and water. All these things contribute to life and are a part of each of us. It isn't devil worship I assure you. It's about being connected to the earth and the Goddess above. That's why I go to this school because my parents think I worship the devil. Apparently, 5 years in this hellhole is supposed to straighten me out. Idiots." Sam and Dean nodded with an understanding look on their faces. Lorna's angelic mouth let out a sigh of relief as they did not judge her. Harry and Naomi re-joined the circle and Naomi gave Harry's hand a final squeeze before letting go and launching into a deep explanation of the events that occurred. Harry's eyes found the paved floor while she listened to Naomi words. After those intense two minutes were over, Harry plucked up her courage and addressed Sam and Dean.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I just thought you should know why we were talking about you. We knew you needed to hear the truth." That silence appeared again and expecting the worst Harry put her head down. Unexpectedly, large buff arms pulled her towards a firm chest. She looked up to see Dean. Realization hit her. Dean was hugging her. She relaxed and untensed her stiff shoulders. This felt so right. This feeling was the best feeling she ever experienced. He smelled so good. They parted and Harry's eyes stayed locked with Dean's. Lorna grabbed Harry's hand and snapped her out of the trance.

"Harry bean, let's get you to the toilet and clean you up." Harry nodded and let Lorna her lead her towards the toilets.

Then there were three. You could hear a pin drop. Naomi shuffled closer to Sam and said "We are both freakishly tall compared to the people we hang out with huh. Want to start a Sasquatch club? Just you and me… Bigfoot movies and popcorn. Sounds fun to me." Sam's eyebrow arched at the girl that was oddly close to him. Naomi's slender legs shuffled her a little closer and she whispered to him

"Imma CathoLICK your balls." He erupted with laughter and she skipped off towards the toilet giggling, eager to tell her girls that she just hit on the hottest guy in the school! Sam thought to himself, Naomi is my kind of girl and laughed a little more. **********************************************************************************

Hey guys! Thank you for reading Winchester Possessed Her so far. I know the updates are going pretty fast but I absolutely love writing this story. A special thanks to Niamhbec and LarissaValentiMeedachi2613 for supporting me and helping me map out this story. If you can, check out their works on their profiles if you can. Please review. Thank you. Hollie xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Harry swilled her face with cold water to try and get rid of the puffiness from crying. Lorna handed her some tissues to dry her face and Naomi entered a few seconds after.

"Harry…. The Greek god that is Dean Winchester just hugged you!" Lorna erupted with a Cheshire cat-like grin on her elven face. Harry jumped up and squealed with excitement.

"I know, I know, I know! It was so good! He smelled so amazing. His chest was firm. Nothing has ever felt so right in my entire life!" She wrapped her arms around her upper body, trying to prolong the feeling of Dean's body pressed against hers. Naomi was blushing and both Harry and Lorna noticed instantly.

"I hit on him. I hit on Sam," said Naomi bursting into a fit of giggles. Harry raised her eyebrows and was intrigued.

"What did you say?" The taller girl's blush reddened and she was close to turning into a tomato.

"Well…. I simply said that we should make a tall club together and that I-I will cathoLICK his balls!" All three girls burst into fits of laughter. They made their way back to the form room just in time for the buzzer to ring. All five teens sat in sprawled along three desks. Sam and Naomi. Dean and Harry. Lorna and Tom, a friend of theirs from class.

The bell rang again and all teens fled out the door, leaving Sister Charlotte with some peace and quiet. Dean grabbed Harry's arm before she could walk off. Naomi and Lorna were both occupied with boys to notice. Dean asked the blonde what lesson she had. As it turned out, they both had English. Harry lead them both to class as Dean was still getting used to the school grounds. Before they went in, Dean grabbed Harry's petite hand and pulled her near. Her breath hitched in her throat and she peered into his dazzling green eyes.

"Dean?" Harry's golden voice rang as he looked at the ground.

"Harry…Will. Will you come out for dinner with me tonight?" Her blue eyes lit up with excitement and she instantly jumped into a hug. Dean held her in his arms and everything felt so perfect. Everything in that one moment was complete bliss. He wished that hug could go on forever.

"So… Is that a yes?" Dean asked with a massive grin on his face. Harry squealed a "Yes" and they hugged one last time. Harry felt safe and loved in his arms.

"See you later, sweetheart" Dean said with the wink which made the girl giggle. They parted and went into their English class, both beaming like idiots.

Later that day

Dean and Sam were home from school. They both were lounging in the living room of the cottage, Sam on his laptop while Dean watched TV next to him. Dean couldn't keep his mind of Harry while Naomi had Sam wrapped around her little finger as well. Who knew two welsh girls could bewitch the infamous Winchester hunters. Dean frowned and realised that he would have to tell Harry what was going on. He was afraid that it would drive her away. He had only known this adorable pixie for 3 days and she had completely taken over his mind body and soul. Sam noticed his brother was drifting away in his own thoughts so he gave him an elbow to the ribs.

"You okay there, bud?" Dean let out a wistful sigh.

"I can't get her out of my head, Sammy! She just takes my breath away. I am taking her on a date later. I can't wait to treat her right after all that her Dad has done to her."

"I understand. I'm the same with Naomi. She is a great strong girl. I love that she is tall too but just the right size for me. She is gorgeous. The worst thing is that we must hunt! Bobby gave me a call earlier and said that there is a Devil's gate in the school somewhere. This is some serious shit dude. We have to find that and try to repair the Demon trap as well. Apparently, Samuel Colt studied at the school at some point and built it."

"Shit, dude. We need Harry and the gang's help. We hardly know this school and they have studied at this school for 7 years! Also, even though Harry's dad is a total assbut, he may have some information on the history of the school."

Sam gazed off into the distance thoughtfully for a second then nodded "Okay, well we will tell the guys before form tomorrow. What time is your date with Harry?"

Dean looked at his watch "Shit, in ten minutes!" He jumped off the cream couch and swiftly changed his shirt. He squirted himself with cologne, quaffed his hair and looked himself in the mirror. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt with a crimson red flannel shirt which brought out the green in his eyes. Satisfied, he jumped into the Impala and drove to Harry's house. They arranged for him to pick her up at five o'clock at lunchtime. Dean parked outside her house and saw her waiting for him by the front door. Harry stood there in a white dress that highlighted her waist and curved. Her golden hair was curled and was tamed for once. She wore blue heels with white frilly socks. She looked like an Angel. "Harry is my angel." Dean thought to himself while she gleamed before his eyes. Harry delicately sat in the front seat of the car and kissed the striking man in front of her. Dean's eyes met hers and she held her hand.

"You look amazing, Harry." She blushed furiously and smiled. They sped off through the country lanes to a small pub named 'The three horseshoes'. They were seated at a candlelit table which was dressed in white and red roses. Together they enjoyed a delicious meal of standard pub food. The couple talked about Dean's life in America and Harry's younger life. While waiting for the bill, Harry grabbed Dean's hand. Her lips moved as if she needed to say something but couldn't quite get the words out. Dean gave her delicate hand a squeeze and reassured her.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything."

Harry breathed and started "This has been the best first date. Dean, I don't know what's happening to me but I really like you. When I'm with you, all the nastiness and hate in this world flows away. I feel safe and loved with you. You make my heart pound every time I see you. I really like you." Harry let out a breath and looked up to see Dean with his mouth agape. Before she could look back down at her lap, Dean cupped her cheek and smashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she melted into the kiss. Her lips moved against his. It was complete and utter bliss for the pair. A strong cough broke them apart which was the waiter delivering the bill. Harry's face yet again became a tomato. They walked out of the pub hand in hand. The drive home was exhilarating for Harry. Kansas blasted on the radio which she loved (To Dean's delight) and the wind blew through her honey hair. With one last kiss, Dean dropped her off at her front door. She burst through the door and jumped up and down with joy. Her small frame turned around to walk up the stairs to her room. The happiness that had recently filled her drained instantly as she was met with the anger-filled eyes of the beast that was her father.

Another chapter is done! Time is going so fast and I love how this story is growing. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Feedback is always appreciated so please review if you can. Thanks! Hollie xx


	5. Chapter 5

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Warning: Very mature language and content in this chapter.

Harry's father grabbed her blonde locks and dragged her up the stairs. She screamed bloody murder as the pain erupted all over her body. They got to the top of the stairs and Harry could see her mother peering through the door with tears in her eyes. Harry was so ashamed to have such a terrible family. A family that couldn't love her for who she was, a family that condoned this abuse. A family which was worthless. Her father threw her on the bedroom floor and with his steel toe-capped black boots, proceeded to kick her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think of anything but the pain. The horrid voice of Pastor Wheelstream boomed making Harry flinch away from him in fear.

"NOW LISTEN HERE, BITCH. YOU WILL NEVER GO NEAR THOSE BOYS AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENLY FATHER ABOVE, I WILL KILL YOU, YOU DIRTY SLUT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Harry gathered everything in her to say, "Yes, Sir." Fearing a worse outcome if she didn't. With one last bash across the head, her father left the room. Harry welcomed the darkness.

She woke up in agony twenty minutes later. It was 9 PM. Harry knew her father would be in the town leisure centre hosting counselling sessions. Harry's eyes grew dark and angry. Enough is enough. She knew what she had to do. She was 18 now; she could leave home. That's exactly what she was going to do, but where would she go? Naomi and Lorna both live outside the village and there would be no buses coming through at Pontbridge at this time in the evening. Dean. She could go to his cottage. She knew he was renting Mrs Hughes' old cottage. Harry hauled her legs off the floor and got to work. Under her bed, a large duffel bag laid that she used to go to bible camp in the summers. Hastily, Harry packed clothes, school stuff, her technology, essentials and her prized possessions which included pictures of Naomi, Lorna and her and a music box given to her by her late grandmother. Harry quietly slid out the door and as quietly as possible, made her way down the stairs. Harry's mother ran after her and Harry froze at the bottom of the stairs. The older woman placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, kissed her cheek and said one command Harry didn't need to think but obey.

"Go."

Harry's form ran out the door faster than you can say Usain Bolt. Happiness swelled through the girl. She could finally be free of her wretched "family".

Her little legs carried her all the way to the cottage in which her friends, the Winchester's were taking up residence. Her little fists banged on the door so hard that when the door finally opened, she fell into it. A bewildered Sam looked down at her in shock.

"Harry… What happened to you? Are you okay? Sam's soft voice asked. Harry looked up at him for a moment then all the emotion she had been holding in swelled out of her like an overstuffed Christmas turkey and she burst into tears. Sam knew instantly what to do and he picked up the little girl then carried her into the living room.

Without looking up from the television which held a football game, Dean asked "Sammy, who was it?" However, before Sam could answer Harry's cries echoed around the room. Dean's eyes widened and his head shot up to see his girl covered in bruises in Sam's arms. A wave of dark anger burned inside him and he leapt up off the couch.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM. I'M GOING TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF." Dean screamed pacing around the room. Harry flinched at the loud noise and Sam set her down. Sam roughly pulled his brother out of the room by his shoulder.

"Dean, listen to me. I know you want to murder this guy now but don't you see? Harry needs you. She has experienced too much violence for one day, don't you think?" Dean thought for a moment and as usual, his younger brother was absolutely right. His heart clenched as he saw the girl he loved in curled up in a ball on the sofa. He slowly walked towards her and picked her up then sat her on his lap. Without looking up, Harry instantly latched on to him knowing that it was her Dean.

After a little while, she sat up and calmed her nerves. Sam came in with a first aid kit which he managed to dig out of the weapon clogged boot of the Impala. She slowly explained the turn of events while Sam patched her up.

"I'm not upset because of what happened. I'm just fed up. I couldn't deal with it anymore. So, I made the decision to leave home. Would you guys mind if I stay with you for a little while until I can find a place of my own?"

Without hesitating, Dean said "Why don't you live with us? We can keep you safe and we have an extra bedroom. It's the perfect situation." Harry's eyes filled with gratefulness.

"Are you guys sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden." In unison, the brother's said "Yes." She squealed and gave them both a big hug. With a yawn, Harry leant back on the couch and relaxed with tired eyes. Dean picked her up bridal style and carried Harry upstairs to bed. Harry was too tired to resist. Sam followed behind with Harry's large duffel bag in hand. It was quite heavy and he was surprised that the small girl managed to carry it all the way here. Maybe she was stronger than they both thought. After Dean placed Harry on the double bed, he took off her shoes and tucked her in. With a kiss on the cheek, the muscular man went to leave. He stopped just before he came to the door after hearing Harry say his name. Moving back towards the bed, Harry's quiet voice welcomed him. "

Please, could you stay with me? Just for tonight, I don't want to be alone." His smooth voice answered

"Of course, Harry. I'll protect you. Always." He slowly took his shirt and jeans off then shifted into bed next to his girl. His large hand found her waist and Harry turned towards around into his arms.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Dean?" He looked at this beautiful creature in front of him.

"I love you." Her eyes shot open and she looked at him. Did she love him too? Could she say it?

"I love you too." Harry said with a massive smile on her face. Blissfully, they both fell asleep. Who knew such a bad day could end so perfectly?

The next morning, Harry opened her eyes to see a blue ceiling with light cascading down the walls from the window that occupied the wall nearest to her. She frowned, this wasn't her bedroom. Where was she? As her eyes widened, the memories of yesterday flooded into her mind. With a groan, she wiped her eyes and moaned loudly from the pain of her black eye. Dean shifted next to Harry and she sluggishly turned towards him. What her eyes could see was the stuff of dreams. Dean Winchester in his boxers was lying next to her. Dean's eyes opened leisurely so see a pair of bright blue ones staring at him. He loved sleeping next to her and having his arms around her for hours. It was his heaven. Her hair was messy and her round cheeks were flushed.

"Good morning, beautiful." His golden voice chimed. She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, Hotti." He laughed and pulled her close to him. Sam knocked on the door, wondering where they were.

"Guys, it's 8:30 are you ready yet?" The couple's eyes widened. They both scrambled out of bed and threw on their uniform. Harry ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Oh god, she looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards! Her hair was defying gravity by sticking up in every direction, her eyes were puffy from crying and she had a black eye. This was a disaster. Harry grabbed her hairbrush and attempted to tame her mane. Next, she washed her face and applied moisturiser. She looked herself in the mirror. Yep, this is as good as it's going to get.

After racing to school, the three walked in just in time. The buzzer went and the gang sat in its usual seats for form. Harry could feel all eyes on her. She turned around to face everyone and let out a sigh. Might as well get it over and done with. She explained everything that happened the night before although not including how Dean told her that he loved her because that's strictly best friend talk. They were both in tears.

"Girls, it's okay. I'm finally happy. I'm free from that horrendous house and I already have my family right here. I can be me. I can wear what I want, listen to what I want, watch whatever movies I want. I'm free" Harry said, feeling extremely relieved. Sam knew it was time to tell these guys the truth, especially since Dean and Harry are forming a strong relationship.

"Guys, we have something to tell you. It's pretty serious and please keep an open mind, Dean and I are telling you the truth." The three best friends looked at each other confused, then willed the Sasquatch to carry on.

"My brother and I are hunters. We hunt supernatural things like Demons, poltergeists and ghosts. That's why we are at this school to hunt. We are actually 19 and 23. We need your help to succeed." Silence filled the air until Harry said, "Well shit." All eyes landed on me and then she realised Sister Charlotte was standing right behind her.

"Excuse me, Harriet! How dare you use such language. You should know better. Follow me to the front." Harry did as she was told and followed the angry nun to the front of the classroom. Dean was confused to what Sister Charlotte was doing.

"Lorna, what is she going to do to Harry?" He asked, confused. Lorna mouthed 'Punishment' back to him. He was appalled.

"Stop! What are you doing to her? Don't you dare touch her!" His American voice boomed across the room. Sister Charlotte's eyes blazed with fury as she stared at the boy who dared objectify against her.

"Get up here boy, for this disobedience you will face the same punishment. You must be punished for your sins." Dean's hands clenched into fists and he joined his girl at the front of the class.

"Put one hand on the chalkboard and open your legs shoulder width apart." The students did as they were told but Dean grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. Sister Charlotte Bevan produced a cane from under her desk. As quick as a flash, she slammed it against the back of Harry's legs and thighs. She squeezed Dean's hand but may no other sound. Sister Charlotte halted her assault on Harry.

"Harriet, why are you being punished for your sins?" The evil nun asked while dragging the cane up Harry's legs as a threat.

"Sister Bevan, I am being punished for my sins today because I said a blasphemous word in this classroom."

"Correct Harriet. God forgives you for your sins." Dean's legs were fired upon and he grunted in pain but held it in.

"Dean, why are you being punished for your sins?" Dean's looked at Sister Charlotte with eyes full of hatred.

"I am being punished for my sins today because I was insolent and disobedient towards you." Dean hissed through clenched teeth.

"Correct Dean. God forgives you for your sins." With a bright smile, Sister Charlotte sent them back to their seats. The bell for the end of form could not have come fast enough as all students shot out of the classroom after the scene they had just seen.

Lunchtime came around and Sam met up with Naomi on the field. They sat on their coats enjoying their lunch in each other's company. Naomi looked at the large boy before her. The sun was glistening through his brown wavy hair and making his tanned skin glow. He looked like a supermodel. Suddenly, he sat up and grabbed Naomi's hand. Confused, Naomi was about to ask but was cut off by Sam's lips against hers. Naomi melted against him and put her hands around his neck. They parted and Sam grabbed Naomi's hand again.

"Naomi, I've liked you ever since you hit on me and even before that I thought you were absolutely gorgeous. You make me laugh and I think you are amazing. Please, would you go out on a date with me tonight at 6 o'clock? Don't worry about getting home, I'll drive you." Sam said gazing into her eyes, praying for yes to be the answer. Naomi's body smashed into his and both fell on top of each other on the grass. Naomi hugged Sam with all her might and whispered a yes. Sam laughed and kissed the girl making her blush furiously. The bell rang for the end of lunch. Hand in hand the couple ran to the last lesson.

The end of the day came quickly and the Winchester brothers walked home with their girls. Harry said that still had a dress that she borrowed from Naomi so she will wear that for her date. Some serious girl talk was needed. Harry led Naomi up to the guest bedroom which would be her room she thought since she would be staying there. They sat on the bed together, Harry smiled to herself remembering last night's events.

"You will never guess what happened last night! Dean carried me to bed and I asked if he could stay. He did and told me that he loved me!" Naomi's eyes nearly shot out of her head.

"Harry, oh my god. What did you say back?"

"I said that I love him to" Harry replied, blushing. After a little while of chatting, Harry helped Naomi get ready. Harry curled her best friend's hair while she did her makeup. Naomi wore a blue dress with long sleeves that framed her body perfectly. She wore black boots and a silver necklace to finish it off. At exactly 6 o'clock, both girls walked downstairs to be greeted by their men. Harry grabbed Dean's hand and lead him off into the living room leaving with one last wink to Naomi. Sam stood there staring at the striking girl before him.

"Naomi… you look amazing." Naomi kissed him on the cheek and linked her arm through his muscular one. They walked out the door and into the Impala.

"So where are we going?" Naomi asked as she had no clue.

"You'll have to wait and see." Sam said cheekily with a wink.

Sam sped off through the tiny village of Pontbridge. Naomi instantly became confused when they pulled up outside of Arch-Angel Catholic school. Sam looked at her and put a finger to her lips before she could protest.

"Wait and see." Naomi crumbled in response. She hated surprises. Christmas was always agonising for Naomi as she couldn't bare seeing all those presents under the Christmas tree and not knowing what they were. Sam opened the door for Naomi and held out to his hand for her to take. He was such a gentleman, Naomi gushed to herself. She gladly accepted and as she got out of the car and realised he had a picnic basket in his other hand. Oh my god, we are having a picnic! Naomi thought to herself. Sam lead her to the gates where he went ahead to climb over the large gate. Naomi happily followed until she got to the top. Then it dawned on her. She had a fear of heights. Her whole body began to shake violently and tears brimmed her eyes.

"Sam… I can't do it. I'm too scared!" Sam put the picnic basket down and went underneath where Naomi was standing.

"Naomi, it's okay. Just climb over the other side and I'll catch you, okay?" He said reassuringly. Naomi nodded and bit her lip to stop from crying. She brought her legs over and stood there shaking.

"Naomi. Look at me, gorgeous. Lower yourself down. If you fall. I'll catch you, okay?" Again, Naomi nodded and did what Sam said. Her boot got stuck in a hole in the gate and with a scream, her long frame fell backwards. Beefy arms wrapped around her and she knew he caught her. She was safe in his arms. Sam lifted her to her feet. Naomi looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. After a big hug, they continued their date. Sam brought his girl to the top of a hill nearing the back entrance of the school. Sam laid down a picnic blanket and set down the basket Naomi's wide smile could not escape her face.

"You are going to love this." Sam said as he opened the picnic basket. Out of the basket came an assortment of sandwiches, Jaffa cakes, sausage rolls, a Victoria sponge and a fudge cake. To top it all off there was even a flask of tea for them to share.

"Oh Sam, this is wonderful. It's a British picnic. How did you know Chocolate fudge cake was my favourite?"

"It is? It's my favourite too! What a coincidence!" They ate together with calm music playing while watching the sun go down.

Meanwhile back at the cottage.

Harry was in the kitchen making her famous spaghetti Bolognese. Dean came in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Harry adored the feeling of his body against her own. It was her own little piece of Heaven.

"Dean… because you love me. Can you teach me how to defend myself?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why? Sam and I will protect you."

"I understand that, sweetheart. However, you two are not always going to be around me. I'm so fed up of being defenceless. I don't have to be now. Please, Dean." Dean sighed, she did have a point.

"Okay, we will get started tomorrow. How long is food going to be? I am starving!" Harry was so excited to start defence training tomorrow. Finally, she could defend herself. She didn't have to be weak anymore. They ate food while chatting about their lives to each other. Dean loved finding more about Harry.

"Harry, do you care that I am five years older than you? We didn't talk about that this morning" Dean asked with worry in his eyes.

"I love you exactly the way you are. Your age is no matter to me, handsome." Wow, Dean thought to himself. She is a keeper.

Hey, guys! This is a big chapter for you. I hope you like it! Special thanks to my best friends Niamhbec and LarissaValentiMeedachi2613 for always inspiring me and helping me with this story. Who would have known that after over a week of being published, Winchester Possessed Her would have over 300 views! Thank you all for visiting and reading this story. Please review. Hollie xx


	6. Chapter 6

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Warning: This chapter contains mature content.

Saturday mornings are always the best. Having the first lie in of the week. Spending time with people you love. No responsibilities…shit. Harry thought to herself. Dean and she would be doing defence training today. Blech. Well, at least it will be useful and they won't have to start early. Harry shifted in her bed and looked at her phone to see what the time was. 09:28. Might as well get breakfast started for the boys. Whilst getting out of bed and arranging it tidily, Harry thought out what she would make for the guys. Then it struck her, nothing like a Saturday morning fry-up. Excitedly, the girl put her hair up in a messy bun and ran downstairs still in her pyjamas. To her surprise, Sam was sitting on the living room sofa reading a book. He looked up at her with a smile and said a quick

"Good morning." Harry smiled back and responded

"Morning. Do you have anything in mind for breakfast or is a fry-up okay?" Sam looked at her puzzled.

"What's a fry-up?" Oh, Lord Jesus. Harry's excitement peaked.

Jumping up and down on the spot, Harry exclaimed: "A fry-up, my good sir, is the best breakfast ever and you are going to have one this morning." Not seeing what all the fuss was about Sam cocked an eyebrow and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Well, okay. Do you need any help?" Sam asked politely, on his way to the kitchen until Harry's small frame blocked his entrance.

"NO. No help is needed, thank you. Nobody is to go into the kitchen until food is ready, Okay? Let the master do her work." Sam nodded slowly looking at the small girl like she had three heads.

"Okay." He said while taking his place back on the couch. With one final nod, Harry strutted into the kitchen ready to make a masterpiece.

Around 30 minutes after Harry and Sam's agreement, a loud bang came from upstairs just as Harry was laying the dining table of the cottage kitchen. It took her a moment to process what the noise was and when she realised, horror-filled her. Dean and bacon. There will be no stopping him! She could already hear his heavy feet racing down the stairs. As swiftly as possible, Harry raced to the entrance of the kitchen just in time to stop Dean. She stood there with her arms and legs spread wide blocking the way into the breakfast filled room.

"I SMELL BACON!" Dean almost screamed as he stood before his girl.

"Dean… calm down. Yes, you do smell bacon but-." Harry was cut off by Dean throwing her over his shoulder and slowly walking into the kitchen. Enraged, Harry pounded her fists against his back and screamed "NO! IT'S NOT READY YET, YOU BIG DINGUS." Watching the scene before him, Sam couldn't help but chuckle and follow closely behind. At seeing the sight of the breakfast, Dean accidentally lets go of Harry and Sam caught her just before she hit the floor. Harry jumped up out of Sam's arms and stood in front of Dean.

"See! It's not ready yet!" Dean couldn't keep his eyes off the table full of food in front of him. Bowls of bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, a rack of toast, beans, sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes and lastly a teapot and a jug of coffee.

"Harry, did you make this all by yourself?" Dean questioned her, shell-shocked.

"Yes, I love cooking. Now come and sit down. We might as well start." Harry said whilst going to sit in her chair. The two brothers sat down and stared longingly at all the food. Harry noticed that they were just started so she said

"Well, go on then. Start!" Dean didn't need to be told twice. He shovelled something from every bowl onto his plate and marvelling at his creation. Harry was pouring herself a cup of tea and she noticed that Sam hadn't started yet.

"Sam, what's wrong? Don't you like anything? I'll make you something else if you'd like?"

"Harry no, I just don't know where to start." Harry smiled knowingly and grabbed his plate from across the table. Her hands worked their way around the table until she was finished plating up both her and Sam's breakfast. As the plate was set in front of him, Sam looked at cautiously.

"It's such an odd combination of things." He thought to himself but began to eat anyway.

Once all plates were empty and all occupants of the table were content, they sat in comfortable silence.

"So, how was your first fry-up?" Harry asked while finished the rest of the tea in the teapot.

"It was… magical. The combinations of food were so weird but fit together perfectly." Sam answered, looking bewildered. With a smirk, Harry turned to Dean. "Delicious!" He all but screamed. Harry stood up and went to clean the table but was stopped by Sam.

"Harry, please sit down and relax. We will clean up the kitchen as you made such an amazing breakfast." He said with a delicate smile towards Harry. She obliged and gave Dean a kiss as she passed him into the living room. Abruptly, there was an unexpected knock on the front door of the cottage. Harry opened it and became confused to see nobody was there. Her feet went to step out of the door but were stopped by a cardboard box that she realised was filled with the stuff that she had left behind. With a tear spilling from her eye, Harry picked up the box and set it on the couch then peeling of the letter that was attached to the cardboard. She opened the envelope and began to read.

 _Dearest Harriet,_

 _I'm so sorry for all that I have done not protecting you from your father for all these years. It's unforgivable. I'm so glad you have left this godforsaken house. I am so proud of you for becoming the woman you are today. I've been holding off your father from looking for you. Be careful. You know how he is._

 _I need to make things right between us. I need to be the mother you have always needed. Please, would you meet me at the cosy café in town at 6 o'clock on Monday?_

 _I love you._

 _Your mother, Helen Wheelstream_

Harry was brought out of her tear-stained thoughts by Dean's arms around her waist.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" His gruff voice inquired in her ear. She sniffed her tears away and nodded putting the letter into the box and grasped Dean's hand.

"It's from my mother. She wants to meet up."

"Oh well, that's a definite no then." Dean stated straight away.

"Well, not exactly. I want to go." That sentence was like lighting a grenade named Dean.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT IF IT'S A TRAP?" Harry stared at him blankly.

"Honey, I know you want to protect me but this is a decision I have to make on my own. We will be doing defence training today anyway." Her strong voice echoed through the room. Dean knew she was right but still didn't like it.

"Fine but can I sit in the back of the café just in case?" Harry giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'll give you that Mr Protective." With a smile, Dean hugged his girl.

"Come on, get dressed. We have some ass-kicking to do." Harry raced up the stairs screaming with laughter as Dean chased her.

Once the couple were dressed accordingly, they went down to the basement. Sam walked in and Harry gave him a confused.

"Dean asked me to help so you can defend yourself against different heights and weights. Oh, and I'm the best fighter." Sam said cheekily. Harry snickered which made Dean grumble.

"First we have to establish how strong you are in different areas of your body to find your weakest point." Harry nervously nodded in reply.

"Right, before we start. If anything gets too much for you, just shout red. Okay?" Harry nodded again while tapping her foot against the stone floor which had a safety mat in the middle.

"I want to do a test run first to see what you would do already. Pretend Sam is an attacker and try to get him down on the mat for 5 seconds like in wrestling. On my whistle, you start." Harry and Sam faced each other at opposite ends of the foam mat. Sam smirked.

"You're going down, little girl."

Harry laughed "Please, I played rugby for years. Come at me, bitch." Dean chuckled.

"Ready?" They both nodded. The whistle blew and they were both off. They circled each other like a pack of dogs circling prey. Harry lunged forward and tackled Sam to the ground. His large hands grabbed hers and forced them to the ground as pressed his weight against her after flipping her so her back was flat on the mat. She struggled shortly but managed to get her legs to push him off by his broad shoulders and rolling sideways. 'Thank you, flexibility.' With a smirk, Harry thought to herself. Her small arms went around his should and under his armpits. She pulled them up and wrapped her legs around his torso so he could hardly move. Sam grunted and slammed his back against the mat to make her let go. He succeeded. Harry groaned and while she was down, Sam grabbed her arms and pinned them down. With his knee, he pressed it firmly against her stomach which rendered her helpless. Dean's voice called out "5,4,3,2,1 knockout." Over Harry's struggle. Sam stood up from Harry's form and offered her a hand which she begrudgingly took. The pair stood in front of Dean and waited for his review.

"I'm impressed, Harry. You held your own quite well. You're fast, flexible and your legs are the strongest part of your body. Your weakest part is your arms.

For the rest of the day, they explored techniques together and Harry became more confident as she completed each one. To Sam's disdain, he acted like a test dummy for most of them. He was glad when the session was over and he could relax. Dean managed to convince Harry to let him help her cook dinner for them. They made toad in the hole (a dish consisting of sausages baked in batter.) with bubble and squeak (cooked cabbage fried with cooked potatoes and often meat). Sam washed the dishes as Dean and Harry watched The Avengers together. Harry heard her phone ringing upstairs so she ran to get it.

Harry: Hello?

Naomi: Hey, it's Naomi. Do you, Sam and Dean want to go into town tomorrow with Lorna, Ben and me?

Harry: Sure! That sounds great. I know the boys have no plans for tomorrow. Where should we meet and what time?

Naomi: The bus station at 12?

Harry: Sounds good. See you tomorrow! Lots of love!

Naomi: See you! I love you.

Harry headed downstairs, she became confused when Dean wasn't on the sofa where she had left him.

"Dean where are"- She was cut off by her own scream as Dean jumped out from behind the corner on her. Closing her eyes, she mechanically pulled her fist back and punched her boyfriend right in the face. He fell back onto the floor with a shout in pain. Sam came running in still with rubber gloves on with soap dripping down his arms to the scene.

"What the hell happened, Harry?" With her eyes wide looking down at Dean she stuttered.

"He jumped out on me and I punched him!" Sam laughed "Serves you right, Dean!" Dean growled and jumped up from the floor.

"Harry… run." She didn't need to be told twice. Her little legs shot up the stairs with Dean hot on her tail. Before she could run into her bedroom, Dean caught her and threw her over his shoulder. Harry kicked and squirmed. Dean walked into his room and tossed her onto the bed. His huge hands pinned her down.

"So, I think someone needs to learn a lesson." Harry squealed as he tickled her sides. She hated being tickled. Harry laughed so hard she nearly peed!

"OKAY! I'M SORRY! i'm SORRY!" She screamed seeking sweet release from this tickle torture. He stopped. Dean looked at his girl under him. He loved feeling her body against his. Dean's head bent down and captured Harry's lips in his. Her round lips moved against his. His hand found its way under her shirt and into her bra and caressed her sizeable breast making her moan into the kiss. Their tongues explored the other's mouth in heated pleasure. Harry could feel Dean's hard-on through his jeans and stopped. Dean looked at her, wondering why she stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't want to go too far yet." He smiled and nodded

"No problem, gorgeous." With one last kiss, Harry made herself look presentable and left Dean to deal with his problem in his pants.

Hey, guys. I know not much happened in this chapter but exciting times ahead! It's shocking seeing how this story has been seen all over the world! Thanks to LarissaValentiMeedachi2613 and Niamhbec for always supporting me and helping me develop this story. Feedback is always appreciated so please review! Hollie x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Warning: This chapter contains mature content and language

Harry's graceful slumber was interrupted by the movement of smooth muscular legs shifting between her legs. She realised it was Dean and opened her eyes. Harry was met with what seemed like a Greek god. His face was relaxed and Harry's eyes scanned every inch of it, memorising his sexiness in her mind. She let out a sigh from her plump lips and planted a firm kiss on Dean's mouth while running a hand through his brown hair. He let out a sexy groan and opened his green eyes. Harry could feel herself getting lost in them but was awoken from the spell by Dean running his hand through her blonde puffy hair.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Dean's gruff morning voice let out. A gaping smile jumped on to his girlfriend's face and he was delighted.

"Remember we are going out with Naomi, Lorna today." Dean groaned and stuffed his head under the pillow in a sulk.

"But, I want to stay in bed with you all day." His whiny voice announced, muffled from under the pillow. Harry realised she had a perfect view of Dean's perky, plump butt. Her eyes blazed with mischief as she lowered her small hand onto his ass. Dean's body stiffened under the pillow and went to get up. Harry swiftly squeezed it and giggled.

"Dean's ass is so good it's supernatural." She thought to herself while internally winking at Dean beside her. A shift under the covers caused Harry's thoughts to halt. Tan strapping arms swept Harry onto her back with a squeal. His hands found her sides and Harry's eyes widened as she realised what was about to ensue. Her shrieks of laughter ran around the room until her face had turn purple. "

Are you sorry?" Dean's sexy voice asked with a wide smirk on his face. Harry gasped out a "Yes." Which stopped Dean's torture. Dean went to go to the bathroom to have a shower but was stopped in his tracks by an odd noise. It sounded like a wheezing coming from somewhere.

"Harry, do you know what that sou-"Dean was cut off by the sight of his girlfriend turning purple and wheezing.

"SAM, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HARRY!" Dean shouted in a panic. Sam ran into the room moments later with a horrified look as he saw Harry. He sat on the bed beside her and lifted her head.

"Harry! Look at me! What's wrong?!" Sam asked but only received more wheezing in return. He put his head on her chest and listened. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Dean, does Harry have asthma?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Dean sputtered out. Harry was fading under Sam and he could feel it. It must be asthma!

"Harry where is your pump?" Sam drilled the small girl in his arms. Dean looked away with tears in his eyes because he knows he must have caused this. Harry meekly pointed towards the bedside table. Sam all but threw the top drawer open and was relieved to find a blue pump sitting there. As fast as he could, Sam lifted Harry to a seating position and brought the pump to her lips. She sucked it as fast as she could and the wheezing stopped finally. Panic over. Sam handed Harry to Dean and patted his big brother on the back. The girl's grip latched onto her boyfriend as she sobbed into his chest. Dean flinched as tears rolled down his skin. Harry finished her crying and looked up at Dean through her puffy, swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying. It was just really scary." She muttered. Dean pulled her closer to his body and rested his head on top of Harry's as she hugged his torso.

"It's okay, Harry. It's not your fault. It's mine." Dean's voice rasped out as tears came to his eyes. Harry jumped up, shocked by the words she heard.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't your fault in any way! It was just my asthma and I never told you. You couldn't have known. It's okay. Dean, please." Her small hands grabbed his face so he would look at her. Harry kissed her boy tenderly on the lips.

"It's okay." Harry ran her hands through Dean's hair as he hugged her tightly.

It was 11:45. The Winchester's and Harry were ready to meet their friends in town for the day. Before Harry was about to step aside, she was pulled back by Dean. Looking confused, Harry went to question them but Sam began.

"Harry, as you know, Dean and I are hunters. Therefore, danger often happens around us. We thought you could do with some protection." Dean handed her a small knife with a sharp jagged edge, a carved wooden handle and It had an inscription on both sides which Harry could not decipher.

"It belonged to a Demon friend of ours named Ruby. It's a very special blade. is capable of destroying most demons at the cost of killing their human hosts at the same time unless the vessels are already dead when they are possessed. So only use it as a last resort. if the stab wound is in an immediately fatal place, such as the neck or heart; when stabbed in less vital areas with the knife, the demon experiences intense agony but survives." Harry nodded taking it all in. Dean handed her a cover for the knife that strapped onto her belt. After going through various techniques and strategies, it was 12:55. They had just enough time to get to the bus station. After a short walk, they arrived to see Naomi and Lorna waiting for them.

Dean sped up towards Harry as she was walking speedily like an excited puppy. He clasped her hand in his which made her relax. Dean chuckled thinking how cute his girlfriend is. The group went into a charity shop after having lunch in a café. The town was small and they didn't mind that it was second-hand stuff. Harry loved Charity shops as they were full of mystery and wonder. You never know what you could find! They all surveyed the shop in different routes. Lorna looked at the books, Naomi and Sam looked through the jewellery as Naomi wanted a new necklace and Dean tried on a leather jacket that caught his eye. Harry's favourite part about this charity shop was that it carried on out the back door onto an alleyway. Clothes racks filled the alleyway. She slowly looked at the racks for things of interest. As a black dress grabbed her attention, hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards. Horrified, she went to scream but cold hands slammed on top of her mouth.

"Lookie what I've caught. Dean Winchester's new play toy. What a great day! We have leverage!" A serpent-like voice hissed out from above her. She thrashed and squirmed in his arms but it was no use. A second creature appeared before them. This one had completely blacked out eyes that creeped out Harry. She knew this must be a demon. He had black hair and a Cheshire cat smile. A tear strayed from Harry's blue eye which she cursed as she didn't want to show weakness. She shrieked as a fist came hurdling towards her and darkness came.

Dean bought the leather jacket that he had been eyeing up. It cost £4.75 which he was impressed by. They had been in that shop for 10 minutes and he hadn't seen Harry since they came into the shop. He went out to the back of the shop where she went.

"SAMMY!" He screamed and the gang came running out. A round of gasps came as they all read the piece of paper that was attached to the wall that was in front of them. Written in blood were the words "ABANDONED SAX NIGHTCLUB. 3 PM OR THE GIRL DIES." Lorna's sobs could be heard and cried into Sam's chest as their best friend had been kidnapped. Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder but he was numb. He looked at the watch on his wrist it was 13:14, they had enough time to get together a plan to save Harry. In silence, the gang walked in silence except for the odd sniffle from the girls to the cottage where they could talk without ears listening. They sat around the dining table in couples which left Dean alone at the head, wishing that Harry was there and safe in his arms.

"Right, where is this Sax nightclub? Also, how long will it take us to get there from here?" Dean asked the natives of the group. "It's 2 minutes away from the town centre which would be around 7-10 minutes away from here." Naomi said as she hugged Sam. "Okay, thanks. Naomi and Lorna, you don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to but we could use your help." Dean pledged to them, already forming a plan in his mind. "No, we want to do this. We would do anything for our Harry-bean. Right, Naomi?" The taller girl and boy nodded. Dean and Sam sped off into a heated conversation about a plan, assigning roles and briefing them on how to handle Demons. "Harry, we will save you." Dean thought with a light-hearted smile as the plan was coming together.

Harry awoke from the darkness with a groan; her head was throbbing up a storm and her whole body ached in pain. She realised that she was in the middles of a dance floor with an old 60's disco ball and floor panels. Harry's wits arrived and she concluded that she must be in the old abandoned Sax nightclub. The muscles in her arms ached from being wrenched together with rope behind her on a chair. The girl waited for what seemed an eternity for something to help her but then she heard a banging in the distance.

"Hello? Anyone there? Please?" Harry's voice echoed as she twisted to find someone. She stopped when she felt a stiff object in her pocket. Her blue eyes lit up with happiness. She still had the knife! Harry lifted her leg and nudged the knife out of its pouch on her belt. Harry was thankful she liked yoga which resulted in her being quite flexible. Her tiny hands managed to bend right back to hold the knife and cut the rope that tied her bound hands to the chair. Catching Harry off guard, the door to the club slammed open and in walked the demon that punched her followed by three more. Hatred bubbled inside her as she looked at their horrid smirking faces.

"Ooo look, boys, our new play toy is awake." She recognised this voice instantly, it was the demon who had grabbed her from behind. They walked in front of her, intimidating her as they looked down at her.

"Let's introduce us, shall we boys? You must remember me, darling. My name is Blaze and I am the one who captured you. This is Zak, you'll remember him, he's the one who knocked you out. The twins here are Mac and Alistair, they like you. Maybe once we have caged your hubby I will let them have some fun with you?" The demon sputtered out with a snigger. Harry's hatred consumed her and she let out a growl and spat at Blaze. Blaze's face twisted with anger and he delivered a strong backhand to Harry's face. She gasped in pain but refrained from holding her face because she didn't want them to know she was free.

"How dare you spit on me, you little slut! I would kill you right now if you weren't so valuable at this moment in time. It's okay, I'll kill you in front of your boyfriend when he shows up. Crush his soul then I'll get him." Blaze's words seared in her mind like hot metal on flesh. She will kill him and his little buddies. She was sure of it.

Their plan was in motion. Dean headed through the front entrance while Sam had the colt and went through the back enrance. Lorna and Naomi were stationed in the lobby as a distraction. They were dressed in very short dresses and overdone makeup. They were to seduce some of the demons so Sam, Dean and Ben could handle the violence. It was 3 PM on the dot and Dean slammed through the door of Sax nightclub. Instantly, his sharp green eyes homed in on Harry, happy that she was in one piece although her cheek was very swollen.

"Dean! You're here! 3 PM on the dot as well! I commend you for your punctuality." Blaze burst out with a devilish grin on his face.

"Look, I don't want to mess about. So, let the girl go. You have me already. Let her go." Dean's stern voice fluttered around the room. Sending chills down Harry's spine. While the demons had been distracted with Dean, she had managed to get the knife between her palms and her wrists free. The demon, Zak came behind Harry and pulled her back by her hair which made Harry shriek in pain.

"Why are you in such a rush, Dean? I think we should have some fun before you are caged in Hell. Don't you?" Dean growled and went to lunge forward but the demon twins, Mac and Alistair restrained him.

"What a temper, De-"Blaze was cut off by a screech of pain from behind him. To his amazement, Zak stood above Harry with a knife plunged into his jaw as the demon inside the body died. Harry kicked out of the chair and rampage flamed in her eyes. Before Blaze could react, Harry threw the knife straight into his skull. Dean was mesmerised by what he had just witnessed. It was like something out of a TV show! His lovely girlfriend just delivered a head-shot a Demon. "She's a keeper." Dean thought to himself. Suddenly, Sam burst through the back entrance but before he could shoot the twins, Harry ran forward as Blaze's body was about to hit the floor and pulled out the knife. Harry swiftly drove the knife through Mac's head and kicked Alistair in the balls. As he bent down in pain, she directed the knife right into his forehead. Harry fell on her knees in front of Dean and the thud of two bodies came down just after her. Everyone was in complete shock. All three mouths were gaping.

"Harry, are you okay?" Dean's soft voice asked as he offered her a hand. Harry took it and he pulled her off the ground. Harry instantaneously dived into a hug and Dean chuckled and embraced her tightly.

"I'm good, I'm okay." Harry said, relieved that everyone was safe.

"Holy shit, Harry! That was amazing!" Sam exploded "You've got the making of a good hunter." Sam complimented her and she swelled with pride. Dean was astonished at what his girl did all on her own. He understood now how strong and powerful his girl was. He was so proud. "Thank you, you guys. If you two hadn't taught me how to defend myself and given me this knife, this could have ended a lot messier." With this, Harry kissed Sam on the cheek and kissed Dean on the lips.

"So, Where's Lorna and Naomi?" Harry asked, wondering where her best friends could be.

"Shit." Sam burst out and they all ran to the club lobby. The sight they came into was very funny. Lorna and Naomi managed to trap four demons in the Devil's trap and were prodding them with a big stick. Both girls ran up to Harry and engulfed her in a hug.

"Harry-bean! I'm so glad you are okay!" Lorna cried out.

"My Cinnamon Bun!" Naomi shouted as well as Harry giggled into the hug. Sam exorcised the demons then they dragged the bodies of the vessels to the main dance floor.

The gang headed to a nearby bar named "The three horseshoes." Where they shared a drink and told stories of the adventure they had that day. Sam took Naomi home and stayed with her for a while. Sam was just about to leave when Naomi grabbed his hand.

"Sam, I haven't told you why I was sent to Catholic school yet. I'm Bisexual. My parents don't really approve so they sent me to that wretched school to straighten me out. Is that okay?" Naomi asked wearily. "Of course! I know that you love me and I love you. That's all that matters." The boy said, smiling lovingly into the girl's eyes. They shared a kiss and Sam returned home. Dean and Harry lay in bed together which happened quite often. Harry didn't want to sleep alone ever again. It simply did not compare. She could lay in his arms forever. "

You were so amazing tonight. I'm so proud of you, gorgeous. Goodnight Harry, I love you." Dean whispered into Harry's hair as she lay on his chest.

"I love you too, Dean."

Hey, folks. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! Busy is an understatement! I hope you like this chapter although it was a pain in the arse to write. Thank you to Niamhbec and LarissaValentiMeedachi2613 for always giving me ideas and inspiring me to write. Please leave a review if you can! Feedback is always appreciated. Hollie xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Harry looked in the mirror opposite her, analysing her appearance. 'Ugh, the weekend has gone too fast.' She thought to herself with distaste. It was already Monday morning again and school was only a tiny hour away. Dean was in the shower and Sam was downstairs reading the paper, already in his uniform.

After fixing her crooked tie, Harry leisurely walked downstairs and muttered a "Good Morning to Sam." He chuckled in response.

"I thought girls were supposed to be more organised, I've been ready for twenty minutes already!" Sam laughed.

"Well, you don't have to put up with a mischievous Winchester in your bed that distracts you with every chance he gets!" Harry sputtered, exasperated. Harry strolled into the kitchen and put the kettle on. The average human is 65% water, Harry is 65% tea. She drinks tea whenever she can, she even drank it in her bottle when she was a baby! While Harry was lost in her thoughts, Dean came into the kitchen and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Oh, Good Morning Love. How was your shower?" Harry asked with a smile.

"It was good, although it would've been better if you were there too," Dean said with a cheeky grin.

"Oi! Behave you! You are such a horn-dog!" She laughed, teasingly. Dean growled in response.

The trio was getting ready to leave the house when they decided to discuss their plan of action for the day.

"Right, we all have a free lesson first so we will brief Lorna and Naomi. Today's aim is to get into as much trouble as possible to get detention after school so we can look for the Devil's gate somewhere in the school I've talked to Bobby and he says that it is in the middle of a Devil's trap." Sam urged. Harry and Dean nodded and then the three left the house and headed to school. Naomi and Lorna were waiting in front of their form room. Sam grabbed Naomi by the waist and hugged her tight and Naomi hugged him back. Harry watched and was jealous of Sam, everyone knows Naomi gives the best hugs. Harry hugged Lorna and returned to Dean's side as they headed into form room. Sister Charlotte was particularly boring this morning and they were glad to get to the library to discuss their plan. After Sam discussed the plan and drew diagrams of what to look for the gang sat there in silence.

"I don't want to get beaten by nuns. Can we do it some other way?" Lorna cried out.

"Lorna it's okay, we have had countless beatings over the years. If we don't find the Devil's gate, demons and all other kinds of terrible creatures could escape from Hell!" Harry gasped.

"Okay, I'm in."

Soon enough, the second lesson came around. Dean and Harry had the best plan to get into detention together. They had maths together with the most prudent nun in the school. Sister Topham. She wouldn't let boys and girls sit next to each other! Their first plan of attack was to sit close next to one another. Once Sister Topham had started to teach they nodded to each other and began. Harry started moaning as Dean kissed her and they promptly started making out. All that could be heard in the classroom were gasps from the surrounding students and the groans of Harry.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM YOU DIRTY SINNERS. AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION CLEANING THE SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE WEEK. GO!" Sister Topham screamed as they ran out of the classroom laughing uncontrollably.

"Now that's what I call success!" Dean said and they both laughed, walking together.

Meanwhile

Lorna, Sam and Naomi all had Bible study together. Their plan of action was about to unfold. Sam kissed Naomi's cheek and began the assault. One solitary paper aeroplane flew into the nun's habit. Sister Mary turned around faster than the speed of light with fury in her eyes.

"Excuse me Class, who owns this contraption?" Her voice rasped angrily and she held the paper plane between her yellowed fingertips.

"If the culprit does not own up before the end of class, there will be serious consequences for the whole class." Sister Mary hissed through her purple pursed lips which earned a groan from the entire class. The grumpy nun turned to write on the blackboard. Time for the next attack. Naomi grabbed a bag full of water balloons from her bag which she acquired in the previous free lesson. After delegating the balloons swiftly between the four, it was time to begin. The team promptly pelted the whole class with water balloons, soaking every inch of the room. Once their ammo had been depleted they hurled themselves out of the room to the screams of Sister Mary.

"AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION ALL WEEK! YOU SINFULL CHILDREN!"

Once the day was done, the group met up for their 'detention'. Harry managed to find a map of the school while cleaning one of the Head Nun's offices earlier and sneakily made copies for the gang. To cover more ground, they decided to split up and search the possible places that the Devil's gate could be. Sam and Naomi decided to take the South wing of the school that held mostly storage, Lorna took the West wing of the school which contained the Chapel and the Abby where the Nuns lived. Dean was going to search the North wing where the Library and common rooms are located. Lastly, Harry would raid the East wing which held the gym and small classrooms. Since the North and East wing was considerably smaller than the others, Dean and Harry were to meet up after finishing their wings to search the basement. Armed with their phones to keep in contact as well as the knife from Ruby, Salt, Holy Water, Crucifixes and Hex bags, the six of them began their search of the school.

Naomi and Sam trudged down the dusty hallway that leads to the south wing, with flashlights in hand they didn't know what to expect.

"You take the right side, I take the left?" Sam suggested. With a nod from Naomi, they parted. The first room Naomi encountered was very shady. The windows that framed the walls were boarded up, shutting out the outside world. Light squeezed through the cracks and cascaded across the room which made all the dust in the air shine like pixie dust. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a doorway at the back of the room. The wall around the door held a pair of large stone angel wings that cascaded across the wall, with every crevice caked in dust. Naomi wrenched the door open with as much force as she could muster. Inside there was a pitch-black tunnel that gave Naomi a shiver. The wind whistled across the tunnel walls which sounded like an ancient voice calling after the girl. Suddenly, a cackling screech that resembled laughter flew down the passageway. In a state of panic, Naomi stepped back but before she could get Sam, a force threw her backwards. Her screams echoed inside of her as the blackness took over.

Flashlight in hand, Lorna made her way to the West Wing and entered the Chapel.

She torches across the empty church, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Lorna surveyed one side and then the other. Lorna walked down the middle of the chapel, with the pews either side of her. She got to about halfway and stopped as she felt a bump on the carpet beneath her foot. "There's something under there," Lorna said, on her knees as she pushed the carpet up off the wooden floor. it was a wooden door. Lorna had a secret that only Harry and Naomi knew. She was a Wiccan. Now don't be fooled. This isn't some wishy-washy nonsense about wand-waving and hocus pocus. This is elemental magic. Pure and deep-rooted in the earth. Lorna hauled five candles from her rucksack and placed them in the shape of a pentacle with her standing in the middle. Once all the candles were all lit, she began. "Water, compassionate. I call you to this circle! May your peacefulness aid us through danger and your healing touch help up when we are wounded." The air around the circle swirled with the scent of the sea. "Earth, full of knowledge and abundance. I call you to this circle! Help us through troublesome times with your wisdom and crush our enemies with your worldly strength." The sounds of a rainforest echoed through the chapel and Lorna felt the floor beneath her caress her feet. "Fire, intuitive. I call you to this circle! Grant us your protection from the black spirits and light our way in darkness." Waves of warmth swirled around Lorna's legs all the way up to her head and soothed her coldness. "Air, Intellectual. Lead us from ignorance and show us the true meaning of clarity." Leaves blew into the chapel and cocooned the circle. "Spirit, the centre of all things. I call you to this circle! Keep our hearts pure and our souls untainted. Help us stay true to ourselves as we face great evil" Calm and peaceful waves of pleasure whirled inside the church. "Blessed Be!" Lorna exclaimed and the candles snuffed out. Satisfied with the protection provided by her circle, Lorna stepped down into the passageway. "Let's do this!" Lorna cried as she walked into the dark pit of unknown.

Dean's phone buzzed furiously in his pocket as he was searching the library. It was Sam. Hastily, Dean picked up the phone.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean cried out, getting more worried by ever millisecond of silence on the other end of the phone.

"IT'S NAOMI! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH HER. SHE WON'T WAKE UP! GET HARRY AND LORNA THEN GET HERE!" Sam screamed in the phone, pain evident in his voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can! It will be okay Sammy!" Then the line ran dead. Dean sprinted to the East Wing where Harry was.

"Dean?! We have another thirty minutes before we were to meet?" Harry said, utterly confused. Through heavy breaths, Dean managed two words that shook Harry to her core.

"It's...*wheeze*Naomi *wheeze." Harry went white and set off running to the courtyard with Dean trailing behind her, still out of breath. In the courtyard lay Naomi in Sam's arms, as still as a corpse. Harry kneeled beside her with tears streaming down her eyes and took her out of Sam's arms.

"W-what happened?" Her voice trembled with sadness.

"I don't know! I heard her scream from the room she was in and I found her like this on the floor." Sam sobbed. "Dean go get Lorna , she is in the Chapel." Harry sniffed. She stroked Naomi's long brown hair and began to sing. "

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. So please don't t-take my sunshine away." Harry's voice strained. Inside Naomi could hear Harry singing and Sam crying. Fighting as hard as she could, she fought against the demon occupying her, just enough to gain consciousness. Dean and Lorna joined the group.

"Naomi no! My baby!" Lorna cried as she saw her best friend deathly still in Harry's arms. That was the last straw. Naomi pushed through and her eyes fluttered open. Through her blurry eyes, she could see Harry, Sam and Lorna smiling down at her. Relief flooded everyone's chests at that one moment. Naomi was about to smile when everything went black and the demon took over.

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for such the long wait! I have been so busy, I haven't found the time with school, homework and now I have a job and a club to think about. Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think in a review. Thank you so much to my friends Niamhbec and LarissaValentiMeedachi2613 for endless support and inspirational ideas! I hope to have another chapter up soon! xx


	9. Chapter 9

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

As Naomi shifted into darkness, the demon within her came to play. It was like Naomi was trapped in a rusted old cage in the centre of a mountain. She tried so hard to make her screamed heard but the silence was deafening. The thought that the Demon was on the surface with HER friends and Her boyfriend wreaked havoc in Naomi's brain, adding to her distress. Through her tears, one thought brought to light on this never-ending darkness she was trapped in: I'll be out soon, my girls will get me out.

"Naomi, are you okay? Can you hear us?" Harry asked Naomi who was looking blankly into her eyes. 'Naomi must be the meat suit I have obtained. This should be fun!" After pausing to figure out how to act, Clarice, the demon replied.

"Oh Hello! Yes, I am completely okay!" The group looked wide-eyed at the outburst but were relieved anyway.

"Honey, what happened? Can you remember?" 'Shit, that's where I come in. Quick think!' The Demon's thoughts cried out.

"Ugh... I-I can't remember..." Naomi sputtered out.

"All I heard was you scream and I found you on the floor! You gave me the fright of my life! I'm so glad you are okay, darling." Sam pulled her off the floor and engulfed her in a huge hug. 'Wait…WAIT…My meat suit and Sam Winchester are dating?! Oh Lucifer, this will be so fun!' Clarice thought excitedly.

"I'm so glad I have such a hot boyfriend to look out for me" Clarice smirked sexily. She grabbed his face and made out with him sensually. In front of everyone! All eyes were wide-eyed as the scene ensued.

"What has gotten into her?!" Harry whispered to Lorna.

"I have no clue but this isn't the Sasquatch that we know," Lorna muttered to Harry with a suspecting stare at Naomi. The make-out session ceased and Clarice strutted towards her best friends leaving Sam with his mouth gaping open looking at Naomi's figure walking away with stars in his eyes.

"What was that?" Harry exclaimed at Naomi as she joined the two smaller girls.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a couple make out before? How prude." Clarice shot back leaving Harry shocked at the outburst. Dean grabbed Harry's hand and walked up to Sam.

"Sam? Sammy? SAM!" Dean shouted and the younger brother jolted out of his trance.

"What, Dean?" Sam dead-panned.

"Something is wrong with Naomi." Dean whispered whilst Harry nodded in agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're are just jealous that my girl gives me more attention than your girlfriend gives you!" The brother barked and strutted after Naomi or should I say, Clarice.

"Come on, sexy. Let's go home." With one last glare at the Dean and Harry, the couple departed. Harry looks at the time on her phone.

"Shit! It's 5:45 PM! I'm meeting my mother at 6!" She exclaimed. Grabbing Dean's hand, they run out of school and into town.

Luckily, the couple got to the Cosy café before Harry's mother so Dean could sit the back of the place and observe. Harry noticed that her mother was about to enter and looked at Dean who gave her a reassuring smile. Turning around, Harry stood up as her mother approached the table. They stared at each other for a moment, like seeing each other was an alien thing. With a smile, they quickly embraced.

"I've missed you so much, Harriet." Helen sniffed.

"I've missed you too, Mam. Please call me Harry, you know how much I prefer it."

"Fine." Her mother replied. They parted and sat down in a cubicle after ordering some drinks.

"So… Who are you living with?" Helen asked. "Ughh I-I live with my boyfriend and his brother." Harry sputtered.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend now? You have been moving fast. Is he a Catholic too?" Helen quizzed her daughter. Rolling her eyes, Harry groaned.

"No! He's an atheist like ME. You and Dad forced it on me and if I didn't comply, he would abuse me! You let him abuse me! What kind of mother are you?!" Harry screeched, letting all her anger out that had been pent up for years with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Dean heard his girl's distress and gripped the table to stop himself from interrupting.

"You need to be disciplined! I thought I brought up a good Catholic girl, not some atheist whore! What has gotten into you?" Helen seethed at her daughter. "I knew this was too good to be true. I knew you were just like Dad, you bitch!" Helen raised her hand to slap Harry across the face but just before she could strike, Harry caught her mother's wrist and squeezed it tight.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, mother. You can't hurt me anymore. If you ever try to touch me again, I will beat the living daylights out of you." Harry snarled. Dean came up behind her and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"We should go, Sam's in trouble and I don't want you doing something you might regret." Dean whispered in Harry's ear. With a final glare to her mother, Harry let go of her wrist and walked out of the restaurant with Dean. The pair quickly walked home while Dean filled Harry in.

"Sam knows somethings wrong with Naomi. We suspect that she might have been possessed by a Demon." Harry looked at him wide-eyed

"Will she be okay?"

"Hopefully, we will be able to Exorcise the Demon out of her without hurting her."

Harry thought for a moment and responded: "Okay, so what's the plan?"

They entered the house and tried their best to act normally. Sam and Clarice were on the couch, both in their underwear.

"Wow! What's going on here?" Harry asked, feigning her shock.

"Oh, just a little fun, tiny" Clarice sniggered at the smaller girl who smiled forcefully back.

"Well, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us. Very hungry and it's been a long day. I'm so glad you are okay, Sasquatch." Harry said as she walked into the kitchen which earned a sneer from Clarice.

"Wait. Harry, be a good girl and fetch me a bottle of coke, will you?" Harry nodded and departed. Dean had managed to draw a Devil's trap under the dining table and repositioned everything.

"I'll make her sit down at the table and then we will tie her to the chair. Do you have a rope or something?" Harry whispered to Dean nodded and opened the drawer next to her to show her. Harry nodded and the plan began.

"Ugh, Naomi! Can you come here for a second? I can't find any Coke for you." Huffing, Clarice walks in with Sam trailing behind.

"Are you that stupid, Tiny? They are right here!" Clarice shrieked, thrusting the bottle of Coke into Harry's hands.

"Open it!" Clarice stared viciously at the smaller girl as she opened the bottle and gave it to her.

"Honey, why don't we sit down at the table then we can all talk," Sam said, as sweetly as he could, hoping that she would comply. Clarice smirked at the Winchester and bit her lip.

"Only for you, My sexy beast." She purred in his ear. Clarice walked up to the dining table when a flash of white caught her eye. She looked down. 'Wait. SHIT A DEVIL'S TRAP.' Clarice screamed internally but it was too late. Harry grabbed Clarice by the should thrust her down into a chair in the trap.

"That's right bitch. Now give us Naomi back!" Harry shouted.

"Naomi's gone. Only Clarice here." Clarice sniggered.

"Prepared to be Exorcised, Hell-spawn" Dean smirked. Sam began reciting in Latin.

 _"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino' qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Deus caeli, Deus terrae, humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae supplicamus ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, laqueo, deceptione et nequitia, omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei._ "

(Kingdoms of the Earth, sing unto God, Praises to the Lord that carry above the sky of heaven to the East. Behold, He sends forth His Own Voice, the Voice of Virtue. Attribute the Virtue to God. God of Heaven, God of the Earth, humbly by the majesty of Your Glory we implore that from every power of the infernal spirits, from their snare, their deception and their wickedness, from every deceit, free us, Lord. Go away, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, the enemy of humanity's salvation. Be humble under the Powerful Hand of God.)

Clarice withed and twitched in her seat. Her head morphed and her eyes became endlessly black. Finally, as the last word was read, a huge black cloud of sulphur exited Naomi's mouth and her head dropped. She was free. Harry ran forward and untied Naomi from her bonds.

"Wake up, Sasquatch." She muttered, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Naomi, wake up!" Harry screamed. Dean ran forward and pulled her backwards and held his girlfriend.

"Shh. Shhh. It's okay, love. She'll wake up soon. Give her time." Harry cried into his chest while he stroked her hair, as all the emotion from today spilt out of her. Sam picked up Naomi and carried her to his room. Dean followed and lead Harry to bed and tucked her in. Once the girls were comfortable. The brothers met downstairs to fill each other in and have a well-deserved beer.

"All she wanted was sex, sex, make out, sex, sex. She kept on touching me. It was horrible! I knew something was wrong then because Naomi told me that she wanted her first time to be really special. I knew she wouldn't just throw away her virginity like that. I'm worried now though that when the time does come for us to do it, I'll freak out thinking it's Clarice." Sam sighed, sipping his beer. "Oh, shit dude. Well, Harry and I met up with her mother in town. Harry nearly ripped her to shreds! I had to stop her before she was arrested for murder! That's why she cried so much while you were taking Naomi to bed. So many emotions. Girls are complex beings." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Agreed," Sam muttered, finishing off his beer.

"I'm so glad Naomi is okay now. I can't wait to have her back in the morning. Goodnight Dean." Sam sighed, walking to bed.

"Night, Sammy."

Hey, guys! Although it was a bit of a short chapter, loads of things happened so I hope you like it. Please, please, PLEASE Review. Your comments mean loads to me and I'd love to have some feedback on the story. Thanks to Niamhbec for pressuring me to get my shit together to upload and for always being excited about a new chapter. Other thanks to LarissaValentiMeedachi2613 for the endless support.


	10. Chapter 10

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Naomi woke up screaming with sweat dampening her hair and dripping down her forehead. Another nightmare. It had been two weeks since the incident and every night she didn't sleep with Sam the nightmares would infest her like a bad case of hungry termites. This leads to lots of naps and falling asleep in class since she didn't get enough sleep during the nights. Everybody was concerned. Each day the circles under her clouded blue eyes became darker and she slowly descended into hysteria.

It was an ordinary Monday morning and the group were chatting in a cluster in front of their form room. It had begun to get colder as November came into view. Wrapped up warmly in woolly blue gloves and a matching hat, Harry snuggled up to Dean who was sporting his usual leather jacket but now accompanied by an extra hoodie and gloves. He smiled down at her and she snuggled in closer to him. With each day that passes, they all get closer to one another; the couples especially. Love and happiness made the days bearable for them all. However, that has changed lately. Naomi had begun the centre of everyone's troubles as their anxiety grew for her. Even Dean looked at her with worry when he noticed her zoning out in class. Sam was a wreck. He was desperate to help her, but she insisted on not bothering him. She needed help.

"Hey, Honey. Are you feeling okay?" Harry queried while putting her arms around the taller girl's shoulders. A moment passed, and Naomi did not reply. Sam shook her slightly and she awoke from her sleepy trance.

"Hmm?" Naomi sighed at Harry, obviously not hearing a word of what was said.

"Aww my sweet Sasquatch, I was just wondering if you were okay. Are the nightmares about Clarissa still bothering you?" The blonde persisted. A lone tear slid down Naomi's face and she buckled into Harry's arms like a giant teddy bear the arms of a child.

"N-no, I'm not ok-kay. I hardly sleep, I hardly eat. I can't get her out of my head, Harry. She terrifies me. Every time I close my eyes, she's there." Naomi sputtered through her rough sobs. Sam pulled her out of Harry's arms and supported her.

"Come on, Sweetheart. We are going to the house, school is not the best place to be right now." He comforted her.

"I'm coming too! I need to make sure that my baby gets looked after properly." Harry exclaimed grasping Naomi's hand. Dean nodded at Sam and joined his girlfriend. Harry turned to Lorna. "Are you coming?" "I will stay and hold down the fort. We will get the work for you guys don't have to stress about that. Anyway, it would be very suspicious if all of us disappeared suddenly. I'll cover for you." Lorna replied. Naomi received a hug from Lorna and they set off home.

As soon as they walked through the door to the cottage, Sam carried Naomi up to bed leaving Harry and Dean alone downstairs. Harry hugged his torso tightly and Dean responding by cupping her chin and bringing the girl's mouth up to his for a kiss.

"Babe, it's okay. We will figure something out. Don't worry." He said, reassuringly. Harry nodded up at him with tears in her eyes. Shortly after Sam returned and they sat at the kitchen table in uncertain silence.

"Sam, I think you should go up and sleep with Naomi. We can handle this. Take care of our girl." Harry supposed, shattering the sad silence. Sam peered at Dean for reassurance, to which the older brother nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. Taking his leave, Sam shifted out of his chair and gave Harry a side hug as a thank you before walking up to his room.

"Right, I'll make us a cup of tea then we will get straight to it." Harry declared as she shot out of the chair with purpose. Often when Harry was worried, she likes to keep busy. When she was worried about her exam results last year, she knitted a whole blanket just to keep her mind off it.

"While you do that, I'll call Bobby and see if he knows of anything we can do." Dean stated leaving the room, leaving Harry to her thoughts.

Stalking into the kitchen, Dean returned with his phone in hand.

"He wants to talk to you," Dean said, staring intensely at Harry.

"Me? Why?" Harry responded, getting nervous. Dean shrugged and gave her the phone. Harry gulped uncertainly and held the phone to her ear.

Harry: Hello?

Bobby: Hello, Harry. My name's Bobby. I am a close friend of the boys. Those two fatheads treating you well?

His thick Wyoming accent called down the phone. Surprised by his kindness, Harry replied instantly not feeling nervous anymore.

Harry: Yes, sir. They are both very lovely. Especially my Dean.

Harry giggled which earned a chuckle from Bobby and Dean.

Bobby: There's no need for formalities, Harry. Call me Bobby. Anyway, how's your friend doing?

Harry: Not too good to be honest. We are all very worried. She can only sleep without being haunted by the demon Clarissa if she is with Sam.

Bobby:I'll see what I can do, Sweetheart. I think I came across something like this a while back. It was nice to meet you, Harry.

Harry: Nice to meet you too, Bobby. Thank you for your help.

Harry handed the phone to Dean who walked into the other room. Shortly after, Dean makes a return. "Bobby has recommended some of the books we have to look through. I will get them from Sam's room." Dean said whilst walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait! Let me come. They will be both asleep and you are so big and tall and loud! I am small, therefore quiet." The blonde called after her boyfriend. They came to a stop outside Sam's bedroom. All that could be heard from the bedroom was the slow shift of covers and sleepy breaths.

"The books are in a storage container on the floor by where Sam sleeps. He always sleeps facing the window. Try not to wake them up!" Dean whispered harshly. Harry nodded and saluted her boyfriend with a smirk. Harry crept into the bedroom and was faced with the cutest scene. Naomi lay asleep with her leg over Sam who has an arm around her waist. They are both out cold. Naomi wore a large pair of silk pyjamas that drowned her, making her look like a small child in an oversized t-shirt. Harry tiptoed through the bedroom and came across the storage container. She slowly knelt slowly as the floorboards creaked under her. Lifting with her legs, she picked up the box and swiftly headed towards the door. The only problem is, she can't see over the box! Harry panics, not wanting to wake the sleeping couple by knocking something over or by bumping into something else. Dean peers into the room to see what's taking his girlfriend so long. He is faced with Harry standing in the middle of the room holding the box. The box only allows the top of her head to be seen. Grinning at his unbelievably short girlfriend, He lifted the box from her arms. Dean was faced with a sweating Harry with a grateful smile on her face. They returned to the kitchen with a box of books and writing materials. They got to work.

Several hours later, the kitchen had been cluttered with various manuscripts, scrolls, papers and books. Mugs littered the surfaces and brown rings had formed on the wooden table. The couple's appearance had altered significantly since they started. Dean's brown hair was in the air in tufts and the sleeves of his blue shirt had been rolled up to his elbows. Ink smudged his fingers and the crevices in his hands. Harry's hair had been put into a ponytail (this means shit is going to get done) and small strands cascaded down her face, shimmering in the light that poured in through the rear window. Graphite glitters from her finger to her wrist and there is a long blotch from tipped tea that runs from her knuckles to just past the crease in her wrist. Groggily, she looked at the time on her phone and was stunned to find that it was lunchtime already. Harry launches herself out of her chair, stretching her muscles from the lack of activity. Dean notices the new movements and wakes up from his trance. Opening the fridge, Harry scanned the contents and glanced at Dean.

"Ham or turkey?" She called out to her boyfriend.

"What about ham and turkey?" Dean replied, cocking an eyebrow at his Welsh woman.

"Sandwiches! Ham or turkey sandwiches?" Harry laughed.

"Oh baby, you read my mind! Both!" Dean burst, practically drooling. Harry giggled and began preparing their lunch.

"What would Sam like in his sandwich?" Harry enquired, facing her boyfriend while buttering bread.

"Ham, lettuce, tomato, sweet chilli sauce on the bottom and cheese on the top. He's fussy." Dean replied, like clockwork.

"Well, okay." Harry said with a laugh, thinking how weird a combination that is.

After clearing the table and laying out the plates, she walks upstairs to Sam's room to get him and Naomi up for lunch. Opening the door, Harry crept into the bedroom to Naomi. Placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder, and slightly shook her.

"Honey, wake up. Do you want lunch?" Harry frowned, and placed a hand on Naomi's forehead. Harry retracted her hand in shock. She was sweltering! Harry turned on the lamp to get a better look at Naomi and was mortified with what she saw. Perspiration made Naomi's hair cling to her forehead. The tips of her fingers and toes were black. Her once pale and fresh skin had turned grey and translucent. This allowed her veins to come through like thick black streaks of ink.

"Naomi," Harry called. There was no response.

"Naomi. Wake up." No response. Sam stirs beside them. A dark cloud of panic invaded Harry's mind, corrupting everything in its wake. Harry grasped Naomi's shoulders and shook her.

"Naomi! Naomi, please wake up! Wake up! Sam! Dean! Naomi please!" She cried as tears trickled down her face. Sam shot up in the bed with wide eyes as Dean burst into the room as well. Dean grabbed Harry around the waist and hurled her away from Naomi.

"Harry! HARRY! Calm down!" Dean shouted. Harry flopped into his arms and sniffed. "L-look at her!" She cried. Dean let go of Harry and walked towards the bed slowly. Sam removed Naomi's hair away from her face. The went pale at the sight of her. At that moment both brothers said the exact same thing.

"CALL BOBBY!".

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated much lately but I have been swept off my feet with work and school. I hope you enjoy this chapter although it is a rather short one. I will be introducing a new character next chapter, I hope you like them. Please review! Hollie xx


	11. Chapter 11

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Sam paced one more time the length of the kitchen which he had been doing for almost two hours now. Dean had been in his room talking with Bobby and Harry has been tending to Naomi. No matter how much his feet ache or how much his muscles scream for him to halt, he doesn't dare to sit. If he stops, his mind will linger, and the bad thoughts will invade. The thoughts that keep him up at night. The thoughts that wake children in their bed, screaming. Dean sighed, placing the phone down and grasping tightly the paper in his hand that he had written notes on. Walking down the stairs with his leather boots thumping, he caught sight of his brother. Dean's face caved with sympathy, he can't imagine what he would do if this happened to Harry. It's strange, he thought. They had only come to Wales two months ago, they already have become a family. The girls are such a big part of their lives. Harry came out of Sam's room, her face stained and blotchy from the tears that had been spilt. She trudged down the stairs to meet the boys and they gathered in a circle by the kitchen table.

"Right, Bobby said we have two options. One, sacrifice twelve virgins and poor their blood on Naomi, hoping it will cleanse her of the demon in her mind. Or, we can summon an angel who can engrave an Enochian prayer into her bones which will not allow her to ever be possessed by demons, thus banishing the one lingering inside her now. Bobby says if we do nothing… She has around two weeks if she's lucky. Once the sickness reaches her heart, there's nothing we can do." Dean declared with sadness in his eyes. These options aren't easy ones. Harry let out a sob and grasped onto Dean in a tight hug. He nestled her under one arm and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, comforting him with the other arm. These people are his family. He will do whatever he can to protect them and if that requires summoning an angel, so be it.

It was now one hour after school had ended for Lorna. Harry called her shortly after Dean's news from Bobby and they came over as soon as they could. The group sat at the table all with hot drinks, served in comfort.

Putting her mug down firmly on the wooden table and sitting up straight, Harry began "Right, if nobody else is going to say it, I am. How in the seven hells are we supposed to get an angel?!" She exclaimed. Sam and Dean eyed at each other awkwardly.

"Well, we are not even sure they exist. There's nothing in our Dad's journal about them and neither us or Bobby have seen one. Heck, not even anyone we know has seen one!" Dean outburst, waving his hands around. Harry sighs and flops her head onto the table.

"For once, can it be something simple like praying?" She mumbled into the wood of the table. Sam and Dean shared a glance.

"Well, that's a start" Sam commented, his gloomy eyes glistening with tears. Harry stands up and grabs her coat then heads for the door without a word. Dean runs up behind her and grabs her arm before she exits the cottage.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Where most of the world's praying happens. Church." Harry said simply before leaving the cottage.

Leaves crunched under Harry's boot-clad feet as she walked up to the church. She hated this building and everything it stood for. Flashbacks of her father preaching entered and muddled her mind. Memories and emotions bubbled to the surface, almost overwhelming her. 'Take a deep breath. You are strong. You are bold. You are pure of heart. You are doing this for Naomi.' Harry chanted in her head, willing herself to walk on. Cautiously, she stepped over the threshold and surveyed her surroundings. She let out a sigh of relief, her father wasn't there. On her toes, she quietly crept up a winding staircase that she had spent years of her childhood running up to escape her father's wrath. It leads to the church library, a huge hall filled with books dripping in archaism and lore. With no windows, one could spend hours reading by candlelight in a nook in some corner of the hall. Large bookshelves sectioned the library like a maze, so there were many places to hide. When Harry was 11, she was sitting below one of the bookshelves, reading one day and as she leant her head against a book with the words ' _Audaces ego aperiam in toto corde, et ex pura._ ' Embellished on the cover. There was a deep croaking under the floorboards and the bottom half of the bookcase swung open to reveal a secret room with an altar and a statue of an Angel littered with candle holders. Under further inspection, the Latin inscription translates to ' _I open for the bold and pure of heart._ ' Since then, Harry used the secret room to hide from her father and the world. Finally, she reached the room and lit all the candles on the Angel and sat on her knees before the figure. Heat radiated from the candles. Harry bowed her head, brought her palms together and began to pray.

An hour and a half later, Harry let out a frustrated sigh and flopped her head into her hands. It had been no use. There had not been one peep from anyone, let alone an angel. 'One more prayer before I go. One more can't hurt' Harry thought to herself. She didn't struggle thinking what to say as she had become well versed on prayers after that hour and a half. For one last time, she clasped her palms together, bowed her head and began speaking into the abyss that was this inaudible room.

"Dear God, or anyone who is listening right now. My best friend, Naomi, is very sick because of a demon possession, and she is fading. Please send us an angel to help her. I don't know what I'd do without her. I can't lose her. Please, we need an Angel. If you can't send us an Angel, at least send us some _Hope._ Amen." With that Harry left her secret room that had granted her solace for so many years. As Harry stood in the doorway of the church, she glanced back one more time to the place that was her home-from-home for most of her life… Only to see her father looking at her with anger in his eyes. After they shared a second of eye contact, he started to run straight at her like a bull and Harriet was the red flag being waved in his face. She gasped and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. As she whipped around a corner, a sudden force lifted her off the ground. She closed her eyes as tight as she could as the lifting feeling continued. Finally, Harry felt her feet planted on the ground and she opened her eyes slowly. Before her stood a tall figure with tousled brown hair and green, cat-like eyes paired with perfect red lips. She was clad in a red jumper and black skinny jeans which clung to her gorgeous figure.

"Who are you?" Harry sputtered, in awe. The figure smirked down gracefully at Harry and extended a hand to her.

"I'm Haellani, which means Hope in Enochian. I'm that angel you were looking for. Please, call me Lani. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." Harry's eyes lit up and she quickly grasped Lani's outstretched hand and shook it violently.

"Oh my God! Oh sorry, I mean... Uh Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you are here! My friend needs you, she's in a bad state. Wait, how did we get on top of the church?" Harry spat, occasionally taking a breath and staring up at Lani.

"Well, I'm an angel, I can teleport as well as other stuff like heal people and see the souls of others if they have one that is." Harry nodded with an impressed look on her face.

"Right, let's get to your friend. We don't have much time." The angel placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and they disappeared into nothingness.

Dean and Sam were sitting at the table with mountains of books sprawled everywhere. They had been searching for a ritual that could summon an angel. They have had no luck so far. Lorna and Ben went out to get food an hour ago. Out of nowhere, a huge rumble came from the living room. They stared at each other and Dean nodded to Sam. Automatically, they slowly rose from the table with Dean grasping his knife and Sam grabbing a nearby frying pan. After making a few careful steps towards the living room entrance, they both jumped into the room exposing their weapons… Only to be met with two hysterical girls. One they had not met before. The girls were holding their stomachs and were hunched over in pain. Dean smirks and grabs Harry from behind roughly.

"Who do you think you're laughing at, Shorty?" He growled playfully.

"Sam's frying pan. What's he going to do? Fry burglars to death?!" Harry snorted with Lani. Harry giggled then kissed Dean's cheek.

"This is our Angel, Dean! This is Haellani!" The small girl exclaimed. Cautiously, the brothers eyed the foreign figure.

"She… she is an angel?" Sam questioned, bewildered. Harry nodded and looked at Lani, prompting her to introduce herself.

Lani extended a hand to Sam "I am Haellani, which mean Hope in Enochian. Please call me Lani. I am the angel of hope and Harry summoned me by praying to me. I can help your friend." Satisfied, Sam nodded and shook Lani's hand.

"I'm Sam Winch- "

"Oh I know who you are! I have been watching you from the skies for a while. There are big plans for you." Lani said with a smile. Dean was not convinced. Harry could tell by his face, he had one eyebrow arched and was glaring in Lani's direction.

Harry sighed and whispered in his ear "Give her a chance." Dean grunted in response and began circling the Angel. "So, Lani, if you are an angel, prove it." In one swift motion, Lani placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and they were teleported to the ceiling.

"WOAH! Put her down! She will fall and hurt herself!" The older brother shouted while Sam was laughing.

"Don't be such a square, Dean! This is fun!" Harry exclaimed, giggling which made her hair jolt up and down.

"Lani!" Dean shouted and with that, both girls were back on the ground.

"Now that has been established, can we let the angel help Naomi now, ya dingus?" Harry laughed and hid behind Lani, who teleported to reveal Harry to Dean. The small girl ran giggling into the kitchen with Dean closely following. With a scream, Harry was thrown over Dean's shoulder and the group made their way upstairs.

The door of Sam's room creaked open, unveiling a dark room with the only light coming from a crack in the curtains. Laying in the bed was Naomi, scarily still like a corpse. Her cheeks were yellowed, and her fingertips were black. A long black line ran along her body from her feet to her stomach like a serpent waiting to strangle the life out of her. The line had grown significantly since Harry had seen her friend last which notified her that they didn't have much time. Lani stumbled forward and examined Naomi hastily. The brothers and Harry watched silently and waited for the angel's verdict with worried eyes.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" The trio shared glances and Sam cleared his throat.

"The bad news first please." He said with sad puppy-dog eyes. Lani stood up straight and clasped her hands together as if she were a surgeon telling a family that their son is going to pull through. Or a vet who is about to tell a little girl that her pet frog has just died.

"Naomi has a day at most before the evil reaches her heart and the demon will become her. Clarissa will be able to live inside of Naomi forever, leaving Naomi trapped inside herself for eternity. The good news is, I can stop this, and she will pull through…Hopefully." They all sighed in relief and Harry leapt into Dean's arms in a tight hug. Sam approached Haellani and shook her hand as a thank you.

"I can do this as soon as I get holy water. I need at least 5 gallons of the stuff. We need it quick. Do you have any idea where we could get that from?" Lani enquired.

"Yes! They keep huge vats of Holy water in the basement of my father's church. Dean and I can sneak in and grab a load of it and load it into the Impala!" Dean nodded, grinning at his girl. Grabbing Dean's hand, Harry dragged him out of the room. They put their shoes and coats on then drove off in the Impala to the church.

A short while later, the couple arrived at the church. Dean quickly sped out of the driver's seat in order to open his girlfriend's door for her, which he was rewarded with a quick peck on the lips. Harry pulled on her game face and sternly briefed Dean on the mission ahead.

"Right, I will go in and get the holy water while you keep watching. I will drag the bottles to the door and you will load them into the car. We need to be quick and efficient. Okay, Sweetie? If anything goes wrong, shout 'Apricot'!" With a nod, they got to work. Harry slowly creaked the basement door open using the key that hid under the doormat. To her relief, the basement was empty. The water shimmered in the sunlight and cast silvery glimmers across the stoic stone walls. Harry ran up to the cabinet and lifted two large bottles off the shelf, with one in each hand she sped to the door then dropped them before Dean's feet. This repeated for a further 5 minutes until they had a total of 12 bottles crammed into the Impala. Just as Harry was about to lock up the basement, a loud bang erupted in the room as someone entered. Harry froze.

"Well, well, the bitch is back." The voice of her father rang. Harry turned to run from the bastard, but he caught her arm, pulled her roughly against his body and forced her against the wall.

"You are more of a stupid slut than I thought coming back here. Do you have anything to say to your father, girl?" His raspy voice seethed in her ear, making her insides twist in despair.

"APRICOT!" Harry screamed her lungs out and Dean raced to her aid.

"Get off her, you Son of a bitch!" He boomed as he punched Harry's father in the face and slammed the back of his head into the wall, knocking him out. Harry leapt into her saviour's arms and held as tight as she could.

"Thank you, thank you, Thank you! I love you so much!" She cried into his firm chest. Dean cupped her face in his hand and brought his lips to hers. Their lips danced against each other in pure bliss.

"I love you too, Harry." Dean said as he broke the kiss.

Harry and Dean arrived home and after telling Sam and Lani about their ordeal, they unloaded the holy water from the Impala. They then congregated in Sam's bedroom, with Lani preparing for the ritual. Naomi laid on the bed with her hands tied down, spread like Jesus on the cross. Her hands were submerged in large bowls of holy water and a flannel soaked in the liquid was draped across her forehead. They were ready.

"We need to chant this Latin passage as I engrave Enochian into her bones. Don't worry it won't hurt her much. Just a little ache. I will say the Latin once then we have to chant it five times after that together. Ready?" Lani recited and the group nodded. Lani placed a hand just below Naomi's neck and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry then grasped Dean's hand and he did the same with Sam, reluctantly.

 _"Ut pellatur ab omni anima vestra quisquam intrabit."_ Lani called out into the room. Harry and the boys joined in.

" _Ut pellatur ab omni anima vestra quisquam intrabit_ _  
_ _Ut pellatur ab omni anima vestra quisquam intrabit_ _  
_ _Ut pellatur ab omni anima vestra quisquam intrabit_ _  
_ _Ut pellatur ab omni anima vestra quisquam intrabit_ _  
_ _Ut pellatur ab omni anima vestra quisquam intrabit._ "

They all chanted, sounding like some crazed cult of witches who sacrifice lambs and goats in the night. Silence.

"Quick! Empty the water from the bowls into the bucket and fill them up with clean holy water!" Lani commanded and Sam and Harry obeyed as Dean brought the bucket. The holy water had turned black and runny like some kind of polluted tar.

"Good work people. We did great. Now it's a waiting game. We have to wait until the water from her hands runs clear. The water has to be changed every two hours. If it doesn't stop after 2 days, there's nothing I can do I'm afraid." The angel wiped her forehead of sweat with the back of her pale hand.

"I feel a little weak, I think I need to lye down." Lani muttered faintly. Harry wrapped her arm around Lani's shoulder and guided her into her bedroom. Only time will tell what happens to Naomi now.

** Hey guys, so so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I promise I will try to upload routinely from now on. Thank you to Niamhbec for pestering me to write this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of Haellani! Thanks! Hollie x


	12. Chapter 12

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

Naomi's eyes cracked open. Everything was so white and pure. She rubbed her heavy eyelids with her wet hands from the buckets of holy water that were on each side of her bed. Confused, she sat up and wondered where everyone was. Then she noticed Sam who was flopped at the bottom of his bed with a hand outstretched to her. 'Awe he's so cute.' Naomi thought to herself with a goofy smile on her face. She ran a hand through his hair and he stirred out of his slumber. Dark circles hung below his brown eyes and he stared blankly at his girlfriend for a second. Suddenly, Sam's eyes flung wide open and the realisation hit that his girl was awake. He leapt up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oh Naomi, you're awake! You're awake! You're awake!" He gasped and tightened his grip on her. Tears of happiness dripped from Sam's eyes and he sighed in relief.

"What's going on? What happened to me?" Naomi asked, shocked at his reaction to her. All she could remember is having a nightmare about being trapped in a cage by Clarissa. Drawing Naomi out of her thoughts, the door swung open to see Harry entering with a cup of coffee. "

Hey, It's time for my watch now. Here's a cup of coff-.." Harry stopped as she saw her best friend was awake.

"NAOMI! OH, MY GOD, YOU ARE AWAKE! DEANNNNNNN!" Harry burst out and jumped up and down on the spot. At that moment Dean leapt into the room with a knife and a pot of salt.

"What's going on?" Dean exclaimed and saw Naomi. He relaxed and smiled,

"You gave us a scare there, Naomi. We are glad to have you back in the land of the living." Dean said with a fond grin to Naomi who was currently being hugged to death by Harry.

"Honey? Let's leave Naomi to rest a bit now. Sam will fill her in and maybe if she's feeling up to it… We could go to the cinema later?" He called after Harry and she returned to his side.

"Fine… Only if you give me a piggy-back down the stairs!" The small girl giggled and lead him out of the room. Sam was secretly thankful that Dean came at that time as he wanted some time alone with his girl. He had missed her so much.

"Sam, what happened? I don't understand." Naomi asked, and Sam began the story of the last few days.

Downstairs, Harry and Dean were trying to get hold of Lorna but couldn't get through. Luckily, Haellani was still there so they could introduce the Angel to Naomi. Finally, after 7 attempts, Lorna picked up her phone.

Harry: Hey! We've been trying to get a hold of you for ages! You'll never guess what! Naomi is awake!

Lorna: Oh, Thank God! I have been worried sick! I'll be over soon.

Harry: Are you okay? Have you been crying? You don't sound right.

Lorna: *sniffles* It's my brother. I'll explain when I get there.

Harry: Oh. Okay. See you later, Boo.

Lorna: See you.

An hour later, everyone in was the living room of the cottage. Naomi had been briefed on what had happened and was so grateful for Haellani's help.

"Please let me give you something in return! Do you like muffins? Cupcakes? Chocolate? Anything!" Naomi pleaded.

Lani frowned, "What is a Cup-cake? Is it a cake in a cup or a cake made of cups? Or is it a cup shaped like a cake? I am confused." Everyone silenced and looked at Lani like she had three heads.

"Oh, sweet summer child. You've got to try a cupcake! I'll get you one at the Cinema." Naomi laughed.

"Lorna, what happened with your brother?" Harry enquired, with a worried expression on her face. Lorna sighed and faced the group. "Benjamin refuses to speak to me because apparently, I am a sinner for neglecting my duties at home. He said that he disowns me as his sister." Harry brought her in for a tight hug.

"It's okay. A pussy like that doesn't deserve such an amazing sister like you!" They all giggled. As the gang were all heading out, Dean pulled Lorna aside for a moment.

"Do you want me to beat him up? Or kill him? I could make it look like an accident! I am very good at hiding dead bodies! Just ask Sammy!" Lorna couldn't handle it and burst into laughter.

"I'm serious!" Dean growled, scowling with confusion.

"Oh, I know. That won't be necessary. Just do me a favour?" Dean nodded. "Don't let Harry kill him, Okay?" Lorna whispered and pointed to Harry who had picked up one of Dean's knives and was staring menacingly at it. Dean gulped and ran forward to confiscate the knife from his girlfriend.

At the Cinema, Naomi found a vanilla cupcake with buttercream frosting on top and gave it to Haellani. Everyone watched in anticipation of her reaction. First, she sniffed it and let out a loud "Mmmmm", then she took a bite out of the cupcake. The angel's eyes widened, and her face held a large frosting-covered smile. "Oh Lord, it's delicious! Heavens, I love the sweet fluffy clouds on top and the bottom is so moist and so yummy! It's like a rainbow in a cake! Nobody told me how good Earth food was!" The gang nearly died laughing and went into the movie with tears in their eyes accompanied by red faces.

Euphorically, they all left the cinema with bright smiles after laughing so hard throughout the entire movie. They all felt contempt, being together and nothing bad happening (For once). It was just nice to spend some quality time together. This is where the group separated: Dean and Harry are going on a date, Lani has been called back up for some urgent business, Lorna has work to do at home, Naomi and Sam go home to make the most of the day that they have left together as Naomi had to return home that night. With hearty "goodbyes" and goodnight kisses, the group departed.

Hand in hand, Dean and Harry trudged through the forest. The wind blew softly through the trees like a sigh and the birds hummed their arias in the sky above. The crisp air nipped at Harry's cheeks, making them glow ruby-red. As she was in her own little bubble, being guided by the gentle tug of Dean's hand, he looked down at her in awe. He couldn't believe how things had changed so drastically since he and Sammy came to Wales. In Kansas, his world revolved around hot chicks, getting laid and ending the lives of hellspawn on the daily. But now, he is in love with a girl, a girl who isn't conventionally "beautiful". A girl that isn't perfect. She doesn't have perfect hair, a perfect body, perfect clothes but she has a perfect heart, soul and mind that has Dean wrapped around her little finger. Her wide smile made his heart flutter every time he saw it and her eyes shone like everlasting stars. Dean was dragged out of his thoughts by Harry.

"Dean… Dean? We are here." Her sweet voice declared. Dazed, Dean's eyes darted around, trying to figure out where they had ventured. Taking everything in, he realised that they had walked right to the top of a huge mountain that overlooked the whole village of Pontbridge. Lights twinkled and shone as traffic rumbled below them. They sat at a bench which had a small fire pit in front of them which Harry lit. There they sat for hours, chatting, laughing and loving each other, watching the world go by. As they were about to leave, Dean wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and caressed her cheek with the other hand. Harry looked up at him, bewildered as he stared at her.

"Harry, I love you more than anything in this world." With that, he leant in and kissed her plump lips as passionately as possible.

They parted a few seconds later. With a big intake of breath, Harry gasped "I love you too!"

Meanwhile at the cottage:

Naomi and Sam put on a movie in the background as they snuggled underneath a large tartan blanket and read "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" as Sam had never read the series before. Naomi laid with her back against her boyfriend's firm chest. As Sam's voice rumbled from his chest while he read aloud, Naomi noticed something was digging into her back and she stiffened.

"I really missed you, Babe. I'm so glad to have you back." He gushed before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I can tell!" Naomi exclaimed placing a hand on the crotch of his jeans that had become rock hard. Sam blushed furiously and bit his lip. Naomi giggled and crashed her lips onto his. Their tongues danced together in sync and Sam's large hand engulfed Naomi's breast in his hand making her gasp at his foreign touch. Swiftly, Sam flipped them over and straddled Naomi's torso while tugging his shirt off to reveal his toned stomach. This sight made Naomi quiver beneath him and she felt herself get wet in her panties. Swiping her long vibrant hair to the side, Naomi hauled her shirt and bra off, leaving her bare-chested below Sam. Her hands grasped his shoulders as she kissed her way down his chest leading him to shiver intensely and for his erection to bulge in his constricting jeans. He groaned with lust and thrust his lips on to Naomi's. Their tongues fought for dominance until Sam let go. Rapidly, he threw his girl over his shoulder, ran upstairs with Naomi giggling and teasing him more with each step. That was the night Naomi lost her virginity.

Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this little chapter. It was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Comment what you think in the Reviews! Thank you. Hollie xx


	13. Chapter 13

**************All characters except my Ocs belong to the Supernatural universe***************

 ***Warning: Mature Content of a Sexual nature ahead***

Dean awoke with a groggy groan as his phone interrupted his dreams. He sighed and removed his arm from around Harry's shoulder, lifting himself off the bed. Squinting at the brightness of the screen, Dean saw that it was Bobby. 'Of course,' Dean thought, only Bobby would wake him up this early.

Dean: Hello?

Bobby: Hey Moosehead! How's it going?

Dean: Yeah all good… for now? Bobby, it's 5 AM here, What's up?

Bobby: Alright, alright, keep your antlers on! Me and Rufus have been doing some research on that Devil's trap situation. It looks like the devil's trap must be connected by five places at different points in the school to form a pentagram.

Dean nods and scribbles notes down on a piece of paper while he listens to Bobby.

Dean: Okay, I'll talk to Harry and the girls to see if they have any idea where these points could be.

Bobby: We also found that these points are tainted by demonic magic normally on an item or a doorway. You need an Angel to perform Enochian magic to counteract the Demon magic and then a pure form of magic connected to nature which will leave the object or place untainted.

Dean hums into the phone and finishes taking notes.

Dean: Okay, Thanks, Bobby.

Bobby: See ya, Moosehead.

With a huff, Dean gets back into before examining Harry. She is still asleep soundly next to him. 'Damn, she could probably sleep through the world's end at this rate!' He thought with a laugh and eagerly joined his girlfriend in a peaceful slumber.

The next morning

The gang sat congregated around the large farm table in the cottage which had become the residence of Dean, Sam, Harry and Naomi for the last few months. Before them laid a large map of the school which Lorna had borrowed from her father who is an architect. They sat in silence and tried to figure out where the Devil's trap could be. Harry took a sip of her cup of tea and broke the silence.

"Soooooo any ideas?" She chirped but got a reply of three varying groans. Silenced resumed for a moment until Naomi had an idea.

"Maybe we are looking at this from the wrong perspective…"

The others looked at her quizzically as her large frame lifted from the table and she shifted the map around and around again until Harry yelled:

"STOP!"

Everyone looked at her quizzically as she grabbed the nearest pen and connect the five spires around the school. Shock fills the gang as a pentagram lay before them.

"Well, Damn! Good work girls!" Sam sputters in shock. Naomi and Harry high five each other in celebration and laugh.

"Right, we need to start you girls up in training again. This job is going to be a big one. Closing a Devil's trap of this size is going to be really challenging. Bobby called me last night and told me that we need Haellani to perform Enochian magic and we need Lorna to perform her magic connected to nature to purify the school. This sounds easy now, but some demons are going to come up when they hear the magic being done. They want to keep prying on the weak. We must be ready for anything. I propose that we close it one month from now, setting up a night watch at the school in the meantime and training you girls. Everyone cool with that?" Dean enquired after overloading them with all this information. They all nodded in response. Naomi was practically jumping with excitement as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"What are you so chipper about?" Sam laughed, struggling to contain his bouncing girlfriend.

"How can I not be excited? I get to kick ass!" Laughing in response, Sam picked her up and launched the tall girl on to the nearest sofa then began to tickle her violently. Echoing joy bounced off the walls of the cottage as the group got to work.

It was the following night, Dean and Harry walk together around the school courtyard with flashlights in hand and knives strapped to their belts. The crisp night air made Harry shiver which in return prompted Dean to pull her under his shoulder and she snuggled into his side happily.

"Even though I crave sleep, this is a nice way to spend time together. I feel like it hasn't been just us two for such a long time." Harry breathed smiling happily up at her boyfriend.

"I get what you mean, even if it is demon watch, it's nice to be alone with you." Dean replied gruffly.

Harry sighed contently "The stars look so amazing tonight. It saddens me somehow."

Here eyes glinting with the glowing reflection of the moon as her head tilted towards the heavens. Dean furrowed his eyebrows next to her, though she barely noticed due to being too beguiled by the night sky. His eyes scanned her face, her cheeks shimmered, and he could see the redness of them even in the dark. Dean's eyes settled on her rosy, plump lips. They sat there on the shelf between her nose and chin all day, constantly tempting and teasing Dean. It was driving him crazy. All of a sudden, Dean spun Harry around in his arms and pushed her against the nearest wall earning a shriek from the small girl.

"W-what in the worl-."

Harry was immediately silenced as Dean crashed his stiff lips onto hers and forcefully pushing his muscular body on to hers. Their lips danced together, and Harry's hands roamed to the back of Dean's neck. Harry grasped at his hair earning a deep groan. They stopped for a second and Harry rested her forehead against Dean's. Dean searched her eyes and nodded ominously. But Harry knew what he meant. Her eyes lit up innocently as she scanned Dean's face, once she was satisfied with what she saw, she nodded in response. Dean didn't hold back after that, he grasped Harry up in his arms, so she straddled his waist and carried her to the nearby bench while still kissing intensely. Once on the bench, Dean stripped Harry of her coat and tore her blouse off her, leaving her in nothing but her small bralette. Harry's breath was ragged with desire as she pulled his t-shirt over his head and ran her cold hands down Dean's ab-filled chest. Placing her head in the crook of Dean's neck, Harry sucked and nipped at his tender skin making him groan loudly. While Harry got to work kissing down Dean's chest, he had one hand in her hair and the other undone her bra. Harry brought her lips back to Dean's and his darting tongue explored her mouth. She sat up and Dean's eye zoned in on her breasts. They were round and perky and the moonlight shined on her nipples that had hardened into buds from the excitement. In turn, Harry felt his member harden beneath her making her panties become even wetter.

While keeping her eyes locked with Dean's, Harry stood before him and slowly stripped herself of her trousers and panties, leaving her completely bare before him. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he lunged forward threw her onto the bench. Harry gasped as the freezing metal ignited with her skin. Dean hovered above his girl, pinning both of her hands above her head Dean engulfed on of Harry's hardened nipples in his hot wet mouth and his free hand played with the other. Harry couldn't help but shriek in pleasure and squirm beneath him. Dean switched nipples and used his free hand to rub her swollen clit. As he rubbed faster and faster, Harry came closer and closer to orgasm. Dean sensed this and swiftly pulled his pulsing member out of his pants and picking Harry up to place her on his cock. Harry winced and held Dean tightly as he slid inside her. Grasping her face, Dean kissed her engorged lips tenderly.

"It's okay, beautiful. We can stop if you want." Harry shook her head and took a shaky breath

"No I want this. I want you." She whispered.

The ball was in her court, so Harry gathered her courage and began to move her wide hips slowly, getting used to the feeling of his large cock inside her. Dean moaned and clutched her ass roughly. They resumed kissing and Dean brought his thumb down to massage Harry's aching clit again. This earned a groan of pleasure. They moved in unison, Dean massaged her clit rapidly until they were both so close. The couple's breaths came out in hot puffs in the cold breeze.

"H-harry oh my god Harry don't stop!" Dean cried, so close to release

"I'm s-so close!" Harry weakly cried. Harry's head fell into Dean's chest and she clutched him tightly as they came at the same time in pure bliss.

Thank God the nuns didn't believe in security cameras.

10 AM at the Cottage

Sam paced the kitchen. His footsteps echoed through to the living room where Naomi watched with a concerned expression. Harry and Dean should have been back 2 hours ago. They had been out all night.

"Sam calm down, you know Dean and I know Harry. They know how to look after themselves." Naomi tried to reason with her large boyfriend.

"It's been 12 hours, babe. I don't like this. Anything could have happened to them. Demons could have dragged them to hell by now!" He exclaimed.

Naomi moved from her position on the sofa and she tenderly hugged Sam. "It will be okay. I think we should call Haellani for back up and go search the school for them" Naomi said, logically. In an instant, Haellani appeared before the pair, making Naomi jump a mile.

"Jesus Lani! Give us a bit of a warning next time you decide to appear out of thin air!" Naomi exclaimed.

Sam laughed down at his girlfriend and her cute feistiness. "You said you needed me! Beggars can't be choosers, poop-heads!" Lani yelled with a fierce smirk.

"In all seriousness though, shouldn't you be able to locate them, Lani?" Sam enquired at the Angel.

"Yes, that's true, I should be able to, but I took the time to inscribe an Enochian transcription on all your bones so that demons, angels and not even God can find you. You are all hidden from the eyes that watch from above and below." Haellani explained, thoughtfully.

In an instant, Lani grabbed the two mortals before her and they zapped to the Catholic school. They appeared in the courtyard and before Naomi could object, Lani shot her a deep glare. The trio looked around frantically and began to investigate further. Lani saw something on the floor across the way from them. Inspecting it closer, it was a small boot, probably Harry's. Haellani picked the boot up and held it up in front of her face.

"Guys! Is this Harry's boot?" Lani enquired to her friends.

Naomi gasped, "No, they are mine! I knew she stole them from me last month! But yes, she would've been wearing them."

They follow the direction was pointing and rounded the corner to see two s big lump on the green bench before them under a big coat. Naomi had a massive grin on her face and signalled to the other two to keep quiet as the walked towards the bench. Before them, laid a very much naked Harry on a very much naked Dean under his coat fast asleep. Naomi giggled which awoke Harry. Groggily, she opened her eyes to see Naomi, Sam and Lani staring down at her with massive smirks.

Confusion struck her, 'Where the hell am I?' she thought, and it all came flooding back. With a screech, she pulled the coat to cover herself more. Dean sensed the movement and awoke too. "

Umm… It's not what it looks like?" Dean laughed earning cackles from the group standing above him and glare from the naked girl on top of him. **********************************************************************************

Well, that was steamy XD. I know it's been ages since I updated but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!

Hollie xx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The winter-filled weeks were flying by for the gang. Already they were a third of the way through the school year. But nobody had their mind on school right now as the date of 'operation trap the devil' was getting nearer. Harry thought what her parents would think if they knew about her antics and the steady decline of her grades. Letting her mind wander, she pictured the hard faces of her parents who she hadn't seen in months. It's strange really but she doesn't miss them in the slightest.

Training had started three weeks ago. A rule was proposed by Lani that the girls shouldn't train with their boyfriends as their training would be biased and nothing would probably get done. It was a good idea considering the events that ended up with Dean and Harry waking up naked on a cold bench in front of their friends. Talk about embarrassing.

Today was the day that the couples would fight each other. Harry, Dean, Lorna, Haellani, Sam and Naomi stood around the mat in the basement. First up was Naomi and Sam who had no idea how much she had learnt in the short time and boy was he in for a surprise. Lani entered the middle of the blue thick mat and raised his hands in the air. Silence followed.

"I'm just going to set some group rules. Firstly, no weapons. Make it fair. Next, no foul hits to the genitals. That's just nasty. And lastly, if your opponent says 'Mercy' you must stop what you are doing. Sam, Naomi please step on the mat. Good luck!" Lani finished and steps out of the mat.

Naomi jumps onto the mat with excitement. She doesn't want to hurt Sam but punching Dean every day for three weeks got boring as hell. Stepping onto the mat in front of Naomi, Sam gives her a wink which causes her cheeks to flush. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Naomi got into a stance. Sam didn't wait and lunged forward with a punch towards her face. Although she was slightly shocked for a moment, Naomi managed to dodge the punch. In a flash, like a snake Sam was behind her, constricting her in a right hold. Naomi threw her elbow back into his stomach which caused a booming groan to erupt from the man. Cunningly, she dropped to the floor and swung her long, toned leg around which tripped Sam onto his back. Taking the opportunity, Naomi launched herself onto his chest and swiftly spun them around, so she was hooked to his back. Using her foot, she trapped on hand on the mat and twisted the other behind his back. Sam struggled in her tight grip for a while until he relaxed and signed.

"Fine. I'm done!" he growled with a hard scowl on his face.

Naomi tutted from behind him. "Say the magic word, Sammykins!" she purred teasingly into his ear.

"Just let me go!" he groaned, thrashing in her grip. Exasperated, he signed.

"Fine! Mercy! Mercy!"

Laughing, Naomi rolled over, so he was straddling him with his back on the mat. Slowly, she bent down, and they shared a lustful kiss. Harry and Dean whooped and wolf-whistled while Lorna just covered her eyes, peeking through a few bony fingers. Sam grinned at his love and offered her a hand as they stood up again. He planted a kiss on her temple and swooped a large arm around her waist.

"Harry! Dean! You're up!" Lani boomed.

With a smirk and a swing of the hips, Harry strutted onto the mat. Dean heavily stepped forward which made the mat shake under Harry's feet which caused her to grow increasingly nervous. Dean towered over the smaller girl with as much confidence as he could muster, knowing that he was going to win this fight. 'She was so tiny! How could she possibly win against him?' he thought to himself with a smirk. Lani stepped up onto the mat between them and glanced at each person.

"Harry, Dean, the same rules apply. No foul behaviour. When you are ready…Begin!" Lani quickly shifted off the mat.

The couple circled each other and Harry tried to look confident although she was so nervous her hands had begun to shake she shook them out before getting into a stance. Dean lunged towards his girlfriend which made Harry back off the mat. She only stopped when she hit Sam's chest behind her who chuckled and gave her a light push back onto the mat.

"Come on, Harry! Beat his ass!" Naomi hooted while Lorna started chanting praises behind her. While Harry was distracted by the praises of her best friends, Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her to his chest. Panicking, Harry squirmed in his grip until she kicks his shin roughly with the heel of her trainer-clad foot which made Dean let out a shriek and let go of her. Suddenly, Harry spun around and tackled Dean to the floor by crashing her shoulders into his rigid abdomen. Harry straddled Dean's waist while pinning his hands down and taking a much-needed breath. This was Harry's mistake as Dean took the opportunity to turn the tables on Harry and pin her arms to the floor of the mat. Harry shrieked and shirked in his firm grip. Dean used his knees to spread his girlfriend's legs and trap them to the floor. Harry thrashed against the mat, exhausting herself then going limp underneath him. Dean huffed a laugh and slowly bent down to kiss Harry's lips as he had clearly won. Harry waited until Dean's head was close to her before forcefully headbutting Dean. His eyes rolled back, and he floppily rolled on his side off of Harry. A number of gasps could be heard from around the grey, concrete room. Harry gazed at Dean's still body, placing a cold palm on his cheek. Slowly, she bent down with her head tilted to the side to listen to Dean's breath. She listened for a moment then WHAM! Dean firmly gripped her shoulders and flipped Harry onto the mat. Dean quickly changed positions, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. Harry's eyes were etched widely from surprise and huffed for breath after the temporary winding of her chest from the harsh contact with the floor. Dean smirked sexily at Harry as he forced her to stay in that position despite her attempts to escape.

Harry let out a loud groan and finally submitted.

"Mercy! Dean Mercy!"

Naomi came and grabbed Harry's hand then hurled her off the mat. The others cheered as Dean hurled his large from off the mat. He looked around the room but could not see Harry. He looked again and saw tufts of her unruly poking out behind her taller friend, Naomi's back. Dean sauntered towards Naomi and his hiding girlfriend before yanking Harry then throwing her over his broad shoulder. Harriet let out a huge squeal and giggled into his back. With a wave to their friends, Dean and Harry ascended upstairs.

Upstairs.

Harry, with her hands in a tight fist, pounded on Dean's stiff back as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Let me down, you big oaf! I'm getting dizzy! Dean, I swear I'm going to faint!"

Harry felt a laugh vibrate through Dean's chest then she was laid down roughly on their bed. Harry herself let out a high-pitched giggle as Dean dived onto the bed next to her. Their faces were close, and she could feel his soft warm breath against her neck. Goosebumps grew on her arms and Harry shivered. Dean leaned in and planted a wet kiss on Harry's warm neck, making her moan lightly. He moved his head into the crook of her neck and continued to leave a trail of rough kisses in his wake. Harry arched her back and her hands clutched the fabric of the sheets below them as pleasure took over her. Dean chuckled huskily, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend like this. So defenceless against his advances of seduction. To Harry's delight, Dean's rough lips finally reached her ready mouth and he devoured her with a kiss.

The couple had just begun to make out passionately when a loud bang above them made them wrench apart in surprise. Harsh footsteps creaked the roof of the cottage and tiles could be heard shattering from the impact on the ground. Dean placed a finger on his lips, signalling for Harry to keep silent as he grabbed his knife and salt shotgun from the dresser across from them. He hesitantly made his way to the door, following the footsteps on the roof. Harry watched Dean turn to her and mouth the word 'Stay Here' with a stern look. Harry nodded in understanding then Dean stepped into the hall, hastily creeping down the stairs to get Sam who was in the kitchen with Naomi. Sam left Naomi in the kitchen and grabbed a butcher's knife from one of the wooden draws. As soon as Sam entered the living room the brothers' locked eyes, both in hunter-mode. Dean positioned himself to the side of the front door while Sam waited further back.

The banging of the footsteps above had stopped and Harry stood up, gently padding towards the window to see what was making this noise. She scanned the front yard for any movement. Out of nowhere, a shadowy figure appeared by the front door. Whatever it was seemed to be a man with dark hair, a beige trench coat with a white shirt underneath. He reached his hand out to open the door. Harry knew that a fight was going to happen.

'Wait.' Harry thought to herself. 'Lani can teleport and she's an angel. This guy teleported out of nowhere so he must be an angel too!'

Dean heard the door open and the figure stepped into the cottage. With a deep breath, Dean lunged at the figure trying to hit him with his shotgun. The man grabbed Dean by the neck and threw him back making him crash into the wall. Sam took this as his queue and ran towards the figure. Sam punched him in the face and the man's head rolled back. Sam delivered another punch to the man's abdomen throwing him back slightly. The man hit Sam in response with a sharp blow to the face with his elbow then he threw his knee up into Sam's chest and the Winchester crippled to the ground. Dean had snuck behind the pair as his brother fought this intruder and now with his shotgun, he wrenched it against the man's neck, restraining him. Sam stood up and delivered a swift punch to the man's face. Blood poured from his nose as a result. Sam clutched the butcher's knife tightly in his fist, preparing himself to stab the intruder. Sam reached his arm back and swung the knife forward.

"STOP!" Harry screamed and ran between Sam and the intruder. It was too late. Sam's knife had slammed forward into the flesh. The flesh of the wrong target. Harry looked down slowly at the protruding knife in her stomach. Silence. Harry fell to her knees before Sam. Dean let go of the intruder and shrank next to his girlfriend.

"Harry! Harry! Baby, no, please no" Dean sobbed as he pulled Harry onto his lap.

"Why would you do this? I told you to stay upstairs! Why?" Dean pleaded as Harry struggled in pain, grabbing her hand in his. Naomi ran to Sam's side from the kitchen and gasped at the sight of her best friend on the floor with a knife stabbed through her stomach. Harry rasped and huffed for breath and finally let out the most important words.

"H-he's a-an angel. He's... like Lani"

Everyone eyed the angel in shock. The angel trod forward towards Harry's small form on the floor. Dean pointed his shotgun at the angel with tears in his eyes.

"Get the fuck away from her. Angel or not this is still your fault."

The angel took another step forward and knelt beside Harry and clutched the handle of the butcher's knife. Harry wined in pain. Dean threw the angel's hand off of Harry and placed the shotgun against the angel's heart.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Dean grunted through gritted teeth. The angel sighed and placed his hand back on the bitcher's knife making Harry yelp in pain again. With a deep gravelly American accent, the angel spoke looking at Dean.

"I can heal her. I'm an angel. I can heal her, but the knife has to go first. We are wasting time. Let me heal her before you lose her." The angel looked down at Harry who gave him a nod.

"Do it." Harry rasped. Dean clutched her tighter to him.

"Baby, no! We can't trust him." Harry placed a hand on her boyfriend's cheek and shook her head.

"He's… a …angel. I trust… him." Harry struggled with every word and she could feel the life being sucked out of her. The pain seared through her veins. Naomi walked forward and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean let him do it or she will die. Look at her. She's fading." Naomi said with tears pouring down her face. Harry gave a nod of reassurance to the angel. Harry grasped Dean's hand and tried to take a deep breath in. The angel waited a second then wrenched the knife out of Harry's stomach. Harry let out an ear-piercing scream then fell unconscious, cutting her scream off. The angel placed his hands over the wound and a gold light travelled through his hands, up to his arms, past his shoulders and finished at his stomach wherein the exact same place Harry's wound seeped with his blood. He hunched over and then steadied himself. His crimson blood seeped through the white shirt he was wearing but stopped after a few seconds. Dean lifted Harry's shirt and discovered that her wound had gone with only her soft pale skin remaining. There wasn't even a scar.

"Why is she unconscious? What happened?" Dean fired questions at the angel with a mix of anger and concern.

"She passed out due to the pain. It's completely normal. She needs rest, I would leave her sleep for a couple of hours. The wound was deep." The angel said calmly. Dean nodded in response and carried Harry's lifeless body upstairs to bed.

Naomi held out a hand towards the angel to which he accepted. Naomi helped him up off the floor.

"I'd like to thank you for saving my friend Harry's life. I'm Naomi and this is Sam. The other guy was Dean. I'm sorry if he was harsh on you, he is just very protective of Harry. Who are you?" Naomi enquired. The angle released his hand from Naomi's grip and awkwardly stepped back.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." Castiel said bluntly. "I thought the human name 'Harry' was for male?" Castiel asked confused. Naomi let out a laugh which relaxed the guilt-stricken looking Sam beside her.

"Harry's name is Harriet which is a female 'human' name, but she prefers to be called Harry which is a shortened version of her name." Naomi explained to the curious angel who nodded in response. Sam stepped forward sheepishly with his hands in his pockets.

"Look, man. I'm sorry we attacked you. We didn't know you were an angel. No hard feelings eh?" Sam and Castiel shook hands which made the tension in the room decrease. Castiel scanned the living room and took in his surroundings.

"Where is Haellani? She called me here." Castiel's gruff voice investigated.

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've decided to start updating again over the summer and hopefully get the story finished.

Please leave a review.

Hollie x


End file.
